Энтер и Эскейп: Новая жизнь аватаров
by Shaman-aka-King
Summary: Давайте на секунду представим, что история после смерти Мессии сложилась по-другому. Что Энтер не разбросал карты по всему свету в надежде собрать как можно больше данных, а отдал их Эскейп, которая возродила своего дорогого papa и... а дальше увидите!
1. Prologue

_Тьма в повседневном мире редко бывает явной. Она так удачно переплетается со светом, что лишь эту смесь люди и чувствуют. Часто и выбирают эту смесь, как основу своих мировоззрений._

_«Что это? Тьма? Но... откуда? Я ведь не человек, я аватар. Я не способен умереть, мне нельзя причинить урон. Откуда же это ощущение, давно забытое ощущение? И откуда я его помню?»_

Темная каморка, наверное, в подвале какого-то строения. Люди, снующие вокруг и переговаривающиеся между собой. Боль. _«Что... что происходит? Почему я здесь? Почему я чувствую боль?»_

Энтер рывком встал с кровати. Нет... то, что он рефлективно принял за кровать, оказалось простой подстилкой в камере. Обшарпанные темно-синие стены, комнатка три на четыре метра, единственный источник света в виде решетчатого окошка на двери.

_«Но... стойте? Камера? Тюрьма? Как... как кто-то мог посметь заключить сюда аватара? С какой целью? Какие цели может преследовать сия неосведомленная персона? Разве не знает никто, что невозможно запереть аватара, что существует секундная телепортация через гиперпространство? Что ж, __c__'__est__bon__, глупые люди опять подумали, что их силы хватит на то, чтобы обуздать того, перед кем они ничтожны»_

Попытка телепортации. _«Что... не вышло? Но как, постойте? Еще раз... __impossible__. Невозможно... это отняло слишком много сил... Никогда не думал, что у нас есть такое понятие...»_

Молодой человек, на вид 22-23 лет, оперся спиной на стену. Слишком много несостыковок, непонимания, невозможности... Отдаться сну, забыться, позволить этому странному человеческому состоянию поглотить и себя... Закрыть глаза.

Он помнил этот день так явственно, словно это было вчера. Стоп... что за шутка судьбы, это и правда было вчера. Или же... нет? Вчера, сегодня... время относительно, особенно когда не понимаешь, где находишься.

Энтер помнил всё. И свой отказ от подчинения Мессии после того, как влюбленная в своего папу Эскейп возродила его. Зачем... зачем он поверил ей, зачем он отдал ей карты? Что им овладело? О, как же он теперь жалеет от этом деянии, надо было давно позволить своим мыслям взять над собой верх и уничтожить эту заносчивую папенькину дочку.

Он помнил, каким жестоким способом его высочество расправилось со всеми, кто встал на его пути, как командный центр Бастеров подвергся разрушениям, не соизмеримым разрушениям.

Но... почему он жив? Почему Мессия не разобрался с ним? Ведь он — его часть, разве не может целое уничтожить часть себя?

_«Что произошло? Почему я здесь? Где это... здесь? Что происходит?_


	2. Chapter 1

Энтер и сам не заметил, как уснул. В момент, когда он закрыл глаза, вся тьма помещения будто бы накинулась на него, стремясь поглотить, растворить, сделать частью себя... Или, возможно, это — лишь иллюзия...

Энтеру снилась битва. Битва между ним и его высочеством Мессией. Битва, которой не суждено было наступить. А всё из-за того, что он оказался неизвестно где, без возможности телепортации или какого-либого иного способа высвобождения. И это ужасно бесило мнящего себя непобедимым аватара.

Послышался тягучий скрип, такой, какой бывает у плохо смазанной железной двери. Даже сквозь смеженные веки узник почувствовал яркий свет. Удерживать сон он боле был не в состоянии, пришлось медленно открывать глаза...

_«Сон про Мессию. __Maghifique__. Видеть сон про того, кого считал своим повелителем. Я становлюсь похожим на безвольного раба, который спит и видит своего короля, его Высочество и мнит свою жизнь прекрасной, посвящая ее всю служению обрюзгшему, наглому и бесчеловечному созданию»_

Энтер открыл глаза и привстал. Яркий свет так и не исчез, поэтому приходилось немного щуриться. Он мысленно отметил, что его тюремщику или кому-то еще, кем бы ни было это существо, явно доставляет удовольствие причинять узнику если не боль, то хотя бы неудобство. Натуральная мавка, подпитывающаяся негативными эмоциями..

Существо, кстати, и походило на мавку. Пусть и одето оно было при полном параде, в форму, кою Энтер помнил еще со времен битв с Гоу-Бастерами (кажется, в те времена во всех учреждениях практиковался дресс-код : темно-синяя экипировка, знаки отличия на ней для тех, кто чином повыше), но лицо этого существа вряд ли можно было назвать человечным. Больше всего оно напоминало изъеденный молью плащ — истончившееся, пустое, лишенное выражения, только лишь с алчущим взором глаз, мечтающим вцепиться в тебя, разорвать на мелкие части, насладиться твоей болью и отчаянием.

- Кто ты? - неожиданно высокий голос от столь невзрачного существа вывел Энтера из раздумий.

- Меня зовут Энте... - не успев окончить, узник оказался на полу, едва поднявшись на ноги.

- Я не спрашивал твоего имени. Я спросил : кто ты?

- Зачем мне говорить это существу, которое само не знает, кем является? - по лицу Энтера скользнула тень, столь неуловимая для незнающих, тень улыбки.

- Ах ты...

С ориентированием у существа, видимо, тоже было не всё в порядке, потому что аватару хватило лишь маленького шага влево, чтобы уклониться от нападения существа. Логика барана, встретившего своего собрата на мосту — набросить, забодать, скинуть с моста несмотря ни на что. Но, как это часто бывает, такой настрой ожидает полный крах.

- Я доберусь до тебя..! - существо резко повернулось и набросилось на Энтера. На этот раз тот не стал уклоняться и столь же резко выставил вперед свою правую руку.

- Что за... - лицо существа исказила гримаса боли, оно медленно опустило свой взгляд на нечто, вошедшее ему в район груди, и вышедшее в районе спины.

Энтер, воистину всемогущий аватар, не стал изобретать велосипед и поступил с врагом самым негуманным из всех практикуемых им способом — проткнул его одним из своих щупалец. Любопытное приспособление, если подумать.

- Меня зовут Энтер. Надеюсь, ты запомнил это, - с этими словами узник втянул щупальца обратно в свою правую руку и, опустив ее, направился к выходу. Никому уже не нужное мертвое тело существа осталось лежать на подстилке, на которой нашего героя заставляли спать.

- Эскальгар доберется до тебя... - Энтер услышал тихий шелестящий голос, шедший, казалось из глубин стен камеры.

_«Эскальгар... странные существа... и куда я попал, спрашивается?»_

На выходе из камеры заключенного уже ждал целый квартет «охранников». К сожалению, они были слишком глупы и медленны, чтобы остановить всемогущего аватара.

Наконец-таки… долгожданная свобода. Хотя свобода ли? Можно ли назвать свободой то место, которое узник узрел после выхода из своей камеры?

Тьма… склизкие стены подземелья. Практически полное отсутствие света, за исключением пары-тройки лампочек, кои были расположены в данном помещении с плотностью одна лампочка на один квадратный километр. Как же хорошо, что бессмертному аватару не нужен свет, чтобы видеть что-либо в темноте.

_«Это место… Здесь вообще кто-нибудь бывал до того, как эти существа устроили здесь тюрьму? Хорошее же место эти ничтожные человеческие существа выбрали для содержания людей, кои им не угодили…»_

Энтер двигался дальше. Всё это сооружение напоминало гигантский лабиринт, из которого бывает очень трудно найти выход. Охранников, будем называть их так, становилось всё больше и больше, и нашего героя спасало лишь то, что все они были лишь песчинками перед его силой. Разве мог аватар, готовый бросить вызов самому Мессии, испугаться каких-то мавок, химер, отбросов человеческого мира?

Похоже, эти лабиринты и были родиной данных существ. Все они выглядели так, будто бы жили здесь раньше, чем появилась сама жизнь. Их зрение, их обоняние, их осязание во многом превосходило чувства аватара, не привыкшего к схватке в таких помещениях.

Но и у самых удачных людей, или даже аватаров, бывают фейлы. Коий поджидал и нашего героя, когда серая масса уже ненавистных ему существ прижало его в одном из тупиковых проходов тюрьмы. Отступать было некуда, их руки уже тянулись к его горлу... Аватар не хотел дешево продавать свою жизнь, потому намеревался использовать самоуничтожение своих щупалец, которые, конечно же, являлись ничем иным, как механизмом, а, следовательно, их можно было уничтожить. Энтер приготовился отдать импульсный приказ на самоуничтожение...

Вдруг стена позади толпы мавок озарилась странным ярким светом изнутри, а уже через миг большую часть из них придавило обломками. В образовавшемся проеме Энтер увидел столь ненавистное ему, сколь и привлекающее его создание.

- Кто ты?! - завопило одно из существ из уцелевшей толпы.

Девушка в проеме расхохоталась и подняла выше невесть откуда оказавшиеся в ее руках пистолеты.

- Это — Гоку, - показала она на правую руку и перевела взгляд на левую, - а это — Магоку. Впрочем, это неважно, ведь сейчас вы умрете.

Темные стены лабиринта осветились вспышками света, вызванными выстрелами из орудий, которые странная девушка назвала Гоку и Магоку. Бывший узник прижался спиной к одной из уцелевших стен и медленно опустился по ней. Да, здесь было, чего бояться и чем любоваться. Грациозные движения рук, аккуратность выстрелов, а, главное, их точность. Непринужденность движений самой девушки. И смех… смех, который так нравился Энтеру, хоть он и считал его слишком уж маньячным.

Но вот перед глазами аватара перестали мелькать вспышки. Лицо девушки еще не покинула улыбка, и с этой улыбкой она сделала шаг к Энтеру.

- Давно не виделись, - произнесла девушка, подав ему руку.

Да, конечно, аватар был рад, чертовски был рад видеть это существо, благодаря которому его сердце билось в этом мире, но все же…

_«Она всё так же чертовски хороша. И она спасла меня. Но… зачем? Ведь она предательница! Она предала меня, обманом забрав мои карты… Что ей нужно теперь?»_

- Давно, ты права… - не протянув руку в ответном жесте, Энтер схватил девушку щупальцем.

- Что ты делаешь?! – спасительница, видимо, не ожидала такого совсем не радушного приема.

- Что я делаю?! Что сделала ты, mon cher? Почему ты предала меня, Эскейп? Мы ведь были заодно, мы боролись во имя нашего высочества вместе, а ты поступила со мной так же, как и он, ты просто отбросила меня, как никому не нужный мусор…

- Энтер… я… - в глазах девушки, которые так завораживали аватара, начали зарождаться слезы.

Такого наш герой не ожидал. Эскейп, пусть не столь сильная, но способная при случае потягаться с ним, или оспорить его мнение, и… плачет? Такого предвидеть не мог никто.

Тем временем девушка уже взяла в себя в руки и подняла вверх свободную руку.

- Что ты собираешься делать? – Энтер усилил напор своих щупалец.

- Успокойся, считающий себя пафосным злодеем идиот, – глаза Эскейп сверкнули злобой. – Я спасла твой нетбук.

Пространство вокруг ее руки озарилось странным, похожим на матрицу, светом, и в руках ее появился нетбук аватара.

- Merci… - выражение лица Энтера, ни разу не говорившего сего слова, чуть смягчилось и тут же вернулось в свое обычное, пафосное и презирающее всех и вся, состояние. – Madomoiselle, вам не кажется, что нам пора бы выбираться?

- В отличии от тебя, я времени зря не теряла, - материализовав свой Ipad, Эскейп всего в пару кликов отобразила на экране детальный план помещения.

- Мессия меня побери, как… когда ты успела? – лицо Энтера невозможно было даже описать в этот момент.

- Ты не единственный хакер, - хмыкнув, Эскейп повернулась к аватару спиной и пошла по стрелкам, внезапно появившимся на ее электронной карте.

Как оказалось, Энтер был «прижат» странными обитателями сего подземелья всего лишь в нескольких поворотах от выхода из ненавистной тюрьмы. И вот, наконец, его глаза увидели свет…

_«Наконец-то свет… Но постойте-ка… Почему он такого красного оттенка?! Гиперпространство?!»_

Гиперпространство... место триумфа ненавистного Мессии и место его, Энтера, рождения. Чем-то оно всегда казалось ему привлекательным, но одновременно и отталкивало, словно олицетворяя чувства людей, из данных которых Энтер был создан. И все же, это было место и его, сколь безумного, столь и беспощадного, аватара, триумфа и... падения.

- Ну, что стоишь-то, французик? Сам же хотел выбраться! - нетерпеливый голос чертовски хорошего аватара вывел Энтера из задумчивости.

То, что показалось Энтеру багровым светом гиперпространства, оказалось всего лишь обманом зрения. Его глаза просто не смогли сразу привыкнуть к яркому солнечному свету.

Хотя, надо отметить, свет Солнца был здесь чуть приглушенней, чем на Земле и оттого некая багровость присутствовала.

Энтер сделал несколько шагов и огляделся. Да... это был не тот мир, из которого он исчез, совсем не тот. Пусть и понял он это еще внизу, в подземельях тюрьмы, но теперь он в этом окончательно убедился. Такого количества деревьев и растительности Энтер не видел никогда. Но что больше всего поразило аватара, привыкшего к реалиям земной природы, так это соседство идущего снега и тропического дерева метрах в пятистах к западу от него. Что ни говори, а зрение аватара имеет свои плюсы.

Всю красоту и частичную сюрреалистичность пейзажа портила лишь дыра в земле позади нашего героя, из которой он и выбрался. Хорошее место для содержания неугодных, нечего сказать.

Непобедимый аватар оглянулся. Эскейп сидела к нему спиной и что-то делала на своем Ipad. Возможно, пыталась найти дорогу, найти путь, а, возможно, просто пыталась скрыть свое безделие от вездесущего адепта Мессии.

_«Как же она прекрасна... как бы я не ненавидел ее, сколько бы не считал ее предательницей, она прекрасна... Да, пусть Мессия меня предал, пусть я и был лишь пешкой в руках этого сбрендившего компьютерного вируса, но __merci__, __merci__, __mon__ami__, что вы создали такую напарницу.»_

- Мадемуазель, вы хотя бы знаете, где мы? - стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал безразличнее, спросил Энтер.

- Ты думаешь, если б я знала, то оставалась бы тут, с тобой? Размечтался... — презрительно прозвучал голос Эскейп.

- Mon cher, не зарывайся, ты же отлично знаешь, что ты в моих руках. Пусть мы и неизвестно где, пусть здесь нет твоего папочки, но все нужные данные и возможности у меня есть. Так что веди себя повежливей.

Эскейп встряхнула головой, заставив Энтера украдкой полюбоваться ее волосами.

- Идиот, неужели ты думаешь, что мой папа дал бы тебе какую-то власть? А тем более власть надо мной? Твои претензии ничего не стоят, так что советую успокоиться.

Айпад Эскейп издал короткий звуковой сигнал.

- Отлично, наконец-таки я знаю, куда можно направиться. Ну что, французик, каково тебе не быть главным? Пойдем уж, проведу тебя.

- Да вы забыли, с кем дело имеете, как я погляжу, мадемуазель. Зачем мне нужна помощь заносчивой папенькиной дочки, которая дорвалась до власти? Я и сам смогу найти дорогу.

С этими словами Энтер развернулся и пошел по дороге на Запад — туда, где росло тропическое дерево в снегу, столь поразившее нашего героя.

_«Нашла она дорогу... как же. Просто хочет, чтобы я поверил в ее вес и значимость здесь, в мире без наших постоянных врагов и ее отца. Конечно же, она попытается меня отследить и пойдет за мной»_

Пройдя уж примерно половину пути к заветному дереву, наш герой почувствовал, что его окутывает странный туман. Он обернулся и... не увидел совершенно ничего, кроме того же тумана. Не помогло даже зрение аватара, оно будто бы притупилось, будто бы кто-то сделал его равным зрению обычного человека. Ничего не оставалось, придется идти прямо, древо — хоть какой-то ориентир.

Чем ближе Энтер подходил к дереву, очертания которого явно выделялись в тумане, словно сам туман не хотел связываться с этим представителем природы, тем больше его обуревало какое-то странное, доселе неведомое бесстрашному аватару чувство. Имя тому чувству и было — страх.

_«Ерунда, чушь, я не человек, я не могу испытывать страх, я им наслаждаюсь, я наслаждаюсь страхом жалких людишек, которые не могут ничего против меня»_

Наконец, Энтер был у цели. Заветное дерево, в двух шагах от которого шел снег. Настоящий снег. Аватар даже протянул руку, дабы это проверить.

Энтер оглядел дерево. С виду это было обычное тропическое дерево, аналогов которому мириады на Земле. Но что-то его насторожило. И этим чем-то была странная вереница царапин на высоте в полтора человеческих роста. Материализовав свой клинок и эффектно срубив одну из низкорастущих веток, аватар смог подняться на нужную ему высоту. То, что снизу казалось чередой царапин, оказалось нацарапанной мелкой-мелкой надписью. Энтер вгляделся : надпись была на одном из иностранных языков, память подсказала ему — это был русский. Благодаря тому, что при создании Энтера использовались данные разных ученых, среди которых были и российские представители, Энтер смог без труда прочитать надпись. Надо же, еще один плюс в копилку того, за что можно поблагодарить ненавистного Мессию.

Надпись гласила : «**Мы, Джесс, Шаман, Ниля и Антинея, заключаем союз Великих. Да будут его узы нерушимы, и горе всякому, кто встанет на нашем пути!**».

Аватара обуял непонятной природы ужас. Кое-как сдерживая страшный крик, он бросился бежать подальше от этого дерева, туда, в снежную синеву, все больше отдаляясь и от ненавистного теперь ему дерева, и от единственного человека (хотя... можно ли считать аватара человеком?), который мог бы ему помочь.

Айпад Эскейп отразил на экране высчитанный путь. Дорога ее лежала на север. Пойти по ней означало потерять связь с глупым французско-японским адептом Мессии и потерять всякий шанс вернуться сюда, к выходу из тюрьмы, коя могла бы служить какой-никакой, но контрольной точкой.

_«Что за странное чувство? Почему мое сердце начинает щемить, когда я думаю о нем? Он же просто зарвавшееся ничтожное человеческое существо, вследствие ошибки ставшее аватаром. Что же такое? Почему я начинаю беспокоиться за того, кто хотел разобраться с моим папой?..»_

Эскейп коротко выдохнула и сделала первый шаг по дороге на север. Оглянулась, будто бы ожидая, что со стороны зыбучего тумана появится Энтер. Но нет, все оставалось так же, как и было несколько секунд... минут назад. Эскейп повернулась лицом и, прибавив шагу, пошла по выбранному ей пути.

Прошел уже, наверное, час. Или два. Чертовски прекрасная аватар уже потеряла счет времени. Дорога так и не кончалась.

В отличие от пути, по которому пошел Энтер, здесь не было тумана. Здесь вообще ничего не было. Тропические деревья, лианы, однородный лес. И заросшая мхом иль лишайником дорога по этому лесу. Возможно, она всего лишь казалась заросшей, ибо вряд ли мох мог так объединиться с землей и камнем. Хотя... после встречи с мавками и попадания в этот мир Эскейп уже ничему бы не удивилась.

Пройдя еще метров двести, Эскейп ощутила ранее незнакомое ей чувство. Чувство, которое должны были испытывать лишь слабые и ничтожные люди, но не как не дочь Мессии. Имя этого чувства было — усталость.

Аватар решила устроить привал. Выбрав одно из деревьев на обочине, Эскейп привалилась к нему и впала в чуткую дремоту. Словно пограничное состояние меж сном и явью, когда твой мозг отдыхает, но ты ощущаешь и слышишь всё, что происходит вокруг.

Эскейп вспоминала свой последний день на Земле. Даже не день, свои последние мгновения в том мире. Мире, который наконец-то подчинился ее papa.

"_Эскейп... дочь моя. Любимая дочь. Ты воскресила меня, ты дала мне еще один шанс. Спасибо тебе. Теперь этот мир подчинится мне. Но... пока этого не произошло, я хотел бы тебе кое-что сказать._

_Когда я создавал тебя, моим единственным желанием было создать себе еще одного слугу, непоколебимого слугу, который не захочет меня предать, как __monsiuer__Enter__... Но, неожиданно для себя самого, я вложил в тебя больше, чем просто данные людей. Ты основана не на данных группы ничтожных ученых, попавших в гиперпространство и не сумевших сохранить человеческий облик. Нет... ты основана на моих личных данных и образе мисс Сарукада. Образе матери Хирому, Красного бастера, основного нашего врага._

_Я хотел, чтобы ты не просто могла нести боль людям и нашим врагам, я хотел, чтобы ты стала уникальной, неповторимым аватаром, коий заключает в себе не только все качества человека, но так же безумие и властность меня, гения, компьютерного вируса, который наконец поглотит этот бренный мир._

_Потому ты — моя дочь. Потому ты и желала возродить меня. Потому что ты — мое детище, ребенок человека и компьютерной программы, и физически, и генетически. И я жив, пока жива ты.__"_

Позади Эскейп послышался странный шорох. Аватар мгновенно проснулась и взяла Гоку и Магоку на изготовку..


	3. Chapter 2

_«Что... случилось? Почему я, непобедимый и непоколебимый аватар, испугался какой-то странной надписи на дереве? Что за Великие? Что здесь творится и... где я?»_

После 5 минут бега аватар, ненавидящий ничтожных человеческих существ, устал, как в то же время и Эскейп. Странно, но сие чувство обуяло их в одно мгновение.

Но оставаться на месте было нельзя. Вокруг — метель. Энтер уже пожалел, что стремглав, не успев ничего обдумать и определить, в какой стороне находится единственное живое существо, которое ему знакомо.

Аватар-француз шел уже, казалось, вечность, а ветер всё не утихал. Его плащ, снаружи казавшийся теплым и способным согреть в холодную погоду, оказался жалким и хлипким. Пройдя еще пару шагов, аватар стойко ощутил пронизывающий его ледяной холод.

_«Интересно, а аватары могут болеть простудой? Или я стану первым?»_

Уставший, продрогший, со спутанными мыслями аватар. Снежная метель, характерная... разве что для России, но никак не для Японии. Метель, мороз. Быть может, все это является карой для Энтера, совершившего много зла в том, другом мире, в который он желал бы вернуться. Вернуться хотя бы для того, чтобы бросить вызов Мессии и хоть как-то искупить всё зло, что он причинил людям. Странное желание для аватара, но именно его он сейчас и испытывал.

А буря грозила поглотить француза, сделать его бездушной частью себя...

Позади чертовски прекрасной девушки-аватара послышался шорох. Она поднялась и взяла Гоку с Магоку на изготовку и осторожно подошла к кустам, служащим его источником.

В тот же миг Эскейп пришлось уворачиваться от стрелы. Орудие убийства вонзилось в ствол дерева за аватаром на уровне ее глаз. Эскейп иронично усмехнулась.

_«Аватар без левого глаза. А что, выглядело бы потрясающе. Да и французик бы, думаю, так на меня не заглядывался. Неужто он правда думает, что я не замечаю его взгляда?»_

Аватар спряталась за дерево и огляделась. Конечно, она бессмертна,но вряд ли в этот мир прибудет ее papa и поможет ей восполнить кратковременную утрату данных. А значит, надеяться придется только на себя.

Ничего странного или подозрительного она не обнаружила. Эскейп уже собиралась выйти из-за дерева, но в тот же момент ей почудилось, что за ближайшими к тропе кустами что-то движется.

- Выходи, или узнаешь, что такое быть решетом, - твердо сказала аватар.

Кусты не шелохнулись.

- Я же сказала — выходите, кто бы там ни был! Считаю до трех и начинаю стрелять! Раз... два...

Эскейп ощутила сильный удар по голове сзади и упала в готовую принять ее темноту.

К телу девушки подошли три существа. Одно из них был в мощного вида кольчуге, покрывающей всё его тело, и скрывающей, казалось, даже его глаза. Именно оно и произнесло первую фразу с момента отключения девушки.

- Что вы сделали, идиоты?! Я просил вас захватить чужого на нашей территории, а не расправляться с ним, а тем более с девушкой! Вы совсем потеряли головы, тупые вояки без достоинства и чести?!

Провинившиеся существа понуро наклонили головы и забормотали что-то на неизвестном языке. Их жалостливый вид подчеркивался даже их генетическим строением — сморщенные лица, горбы... они были похожи на огров, возможно, они и являлись ограми. Голос же существа, одетого в кольчугу, выдавал в нем человека или хотя бы человекоподобное существо.

- Как бы то ни было, мы не можем бросить ее здесь! Ты, Гролок, понесешь ее в наш замок. Подождем, пока она очнется, а после допросим ее. Проследи, чтобы ей была оказана вся необходимая ей помощь. Вроде бы ты довольно сильно ударил ее по затылку.

- Как прикажете, лорд Эксальгар, - склонился в торопливом поклоне огр Гролок.

- Погоди...

Лорд опустился перед девушкой на колени и положил руку ей на грудь. Краем глаза он заметил ухмылку на лицах туповатых огров, но не обратил на них ни малейшего внимания. Сейчас его интересовало только одно.

Внезапно он изменился в лице и, убрав руку от груди Эскейп, склонился еще ближе к ней и приложил к ее груди ухо.

- Клянусь моим Превосходительством, у нее... не бьется сердце!

Эксальгар поднялся с колен и, достав из ножен свой меч, встал во внешне расслабленную стойку, держа клинок в половинном кабаньем клыке. Казалось непонятным, для чего лорд обнажил свой меч, и только опытный мечник заметил бы, что оружие обращено концом к Гролоку.

- Ты заплатишь за ее смерть самым дорогим, что может быть у такого ничтожного существа, как у тебя — своей жизнью! - едва слышным шепотом сказал адепт своего Превосходительства, лорд Эксальгар, и резко выбросил клинок вперед.

Гролок в ужасе зажмурился и... услышал звук, который бывает при столкновении металла с металлом. Открыв глаза, он узрел человека в длинном плаще, сдерживающего своим клинком клинок его повелителя.

- Да кто ты такой? - вскрикнул от неожиданности Эксальгар, уворачиваясь от клинка человека в плаще.

Кстати сказать, клинком таинственный человек в плаще владел недурно, совсем недурно. Расслабленные и одновременно точные движения, сражение по какой-то своей, хитрой технике, неведомой даже лорду, лучшему мечнику этого измерения, стоит заметить.

- Думаю, знать мое имя без пяти минут покойникам не обязательно, - усмехнулся человек в плаще, - особенно тем, кто тянется распускать руки после жестокой расправы над девушкой!

Последние слова он произнес, нанеся восходящий удар вертикально в подбородок. Если бы не вековая закалка боями, адепту Эксальгару пришлось бы несладко. Ну, если он, конечно, ничего не имеет против продырявленных диагонально обеих челюстей.

Лорд отшагнул назад и попытался ударить таинственному мечнику по запястьям, но ему это не удалось — человек в плаще начал двигаться быстрее, чем это можно было бы ожидать от человека вообще. Но почерк его движений возможно было легко раскусить. Несмотря на высокую скорость движения, оно было чрезвычайно плавным, словно парящим на крыльях, коих не было видно.

Эксальгар сосредоточился и сделал выпад в ту точку, в которой, как он ожидал, должен был появиться его противник. И его выпад удался! Частично. Потому что в следующее мгновение его клинок был словно откушен непонятными щупальцами, вдруг появившимися из района запястья человека в плаще. Казалось, будто тот забыл в рукаве маленького осьминога, с той лишь разницей, что осьминоги не питаются металлическими предметами.

- Мы еще встретимся, незнакомец! И в следующий раз победа будет за мной! - лорд вскинул руки и исчез в странной фиолетовой вспышке.

_«__Zut__! Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но использовать мой метод ухода от боя — свинство, __mon__ami__»._

Таинственный противник Эксальгара повернулся к двум ограм и направил на них свой клинок.

- Особое приглашение изволите ждать? Уходите, или отправитесь в ад раньше своего повелителя, ничтожные! - прозвучал его страшный голос и... его взгляд был переведен на огра, стоявшего слева. - Это ты посмел тронуть девушку, урод?

Человек в плаще поднял левую руку, из рукава которой с неимоверной скоростью вылетели механические щупальца, с готовностью опутавшие изверга, покусившегося на жизнь прекрасного аватара. Гролок забился в агонии, пытаясь выбраться, пытаясь разорвать хотя бы одно из сжимавших его щупалец, но тщетно. Через несколько секунд все было кончено. Щупальца втянулись обратно в рукав незнакомца, позволив бездыханному полураздавленному телу огра упасть на землю. Его напарник не заставил себя долго ждать и испарился так быстро, словно и не было у него неповоротливости, присущей таким существам, как он.

Убийца огров и по совместительству мастер владения клинком подошел к телу Эскейп и опустился перед ней на колени. Наклонившись к ее лицу, он попытался уловить ее дыхание, ведь сердце, по вполне понятным лишь им двоим причинам, у чертовски хорошего аватара не билось и не должно было биться.

Эскейп пошевелилась и приоткрыла глаза, увидев перед собой расплывчатое изображение столь же ненавистного ей, сколь и жизненно необходимого существа.

- Энтер... как ты... - с трудом открыв рот, проговорила она.

Бесподобно пафосный аватар наклонился еще ближе к ее лицу и... коснулся своими губами ее губ. Эскейп вздрогнула и закрыла глаза.

_«Что он делает? Зачем... почему именно сейчас? И почему это так чертовски приятно?..»_

Эскейп медленно начала приоткрывать губы, отвечая на поцелуй пафосно-прекрасного аватара. И... надо сказать, это действо было самым прекрасным из всех, что она когда-либо чувствовала. Словно в этот момент пробудились все ее потайные и сокрытые в обычное время желания и мечты, словно данные тех людей, что она вобрала в себя при помощи своего papa, дали ей знание, что нужно делать, дали понять, как чарует и восхищает долгожданный поцелуй с любимым человеком, пускай любовь к нему и тщательно скрывалась за стеной пафоса, равнодушия и неприступности...

А Энтер, непобедимый аватар, чувствовал в тот момент то же самое. Само желание прикоснуться к Эскейп, поцеловать ее, дать, наконец, волю пылающим в нем чувствам, взяло над ним верх в тот момент, заставив стихийно сделать это. И какое же счастье и облегчение он испытал, когда Эскейп ответила на его движение души и тела, когда она неожиданно поняла, что он к ней чувствует и ответила ему тем же, позволив сбыться самому сокровенному его желанию — желанию быть с ней вечно, всегда и везде, желанию обнимать ее, желанию защитить ее от любой напасти, что встретится им на пути...

Наконец, их губы разъединились.

- И что это было? - наконец обретя возможность говорить, спросила дважды пострадавший аватар.

- Ничего, мадемуазель, должно быть, просто сбой в программе, - попытавшись придать своему лицу более-менее пафосное выражение, бросил Энтер.

Эскейп наконец поднялась с земли, отряхнулась, отбросила с лица волосы и осторожно ощупала место удара. Слава Мессии, никакой раны не появилось.

- Девушка, вы ничего не перепутали? Вы — аватар, и желали увидеть у себя рану? Не знал, что можно ранить сборище данных, - кинув быстрый взгляд на место, куда была ударена Эскейп, небрежно промолвил адепт Мессии.

Чертовски прекрасный аватар, наконец, привела себя в порядок и повернулась к Энтеру.

- Я не думала до недавнего времени, французик, что такой эгоист, как ты, может внезапно воспылать такими пылкими чувствами, - усмехнулась она. - К слову, как ты здесь очутился? Ты же вроде ушел по своему собственному пути. Ты же у нас главный, неужели ты выбрал неверный путь?

Энтер смущенно дернулся и... затруднился ответить. Действительно, как можно было сказать той, ради кого ты готов жить в этом мире, о том, что он испугался какой-то странной надписи на дереве в лесу, о том что он вконец заблудился и только чудом смог спастись из снежной бури, в которую он попал?

_«__Zut__! __Zut__! __Zut__! Почему она так прекрасна?! Почему ее взгляд чарует меня настолько, что я теряю дар речи, что я готов на всё, лишь бы этот нежный взгляд и милая улыбка всегда были при ней и никогда не покидали ее прекрасного лица?»_

А ведь Энтеру было, что рассказать. Очутившись в поглощающей его непрекращающейся снежной буре, он потерял уже всякую надежду на то, что сможет из нее выбр.аться. Когда, пройдя еще несколько десятков шагов и полностью выбившись из сил, он упал на колени в снег, его желание было однозначным — отключиться. Но внезапно он заметил в снегу красный отблеск от луча, который исходил, казалось, от него самого. Прошло несколько секунд, пока Энтер понял, что значит данный луч.

_«И как, интересно, я мог забыть о своем козыре, своем тщательно охраняемом даже от моего высочества секрете?»_

Правый глаз аватара неожиданно налился красным и исторг из себя луч, казалось, способный испепелить любого, кто осмелился бы сейчас объявиться на его пути. Но нет... этот луч не был лучом, несущим разрушения. Он постепенно генерировал броню вокруг аватара, призванную защитить его от холода и любых стихийных бедствий, которые бы могла выкинуть природа. Странное применение для метароид-формы, но что поделать. Отчаянные ситуации порой требуют отчаянных мер.

Полностью преобразившись, Энтер наконец-таки почувствовал растекающееся по телу тепло. Удивительно, что он, как аватар, вообще мог испытывать чувство температуры, но, видимо, этот мир менял его, приспосабливал под себя и свои особенности.

Неожиданно Энтер ощутил сильнейшую тревогу. Воистину человеческое чувство, но француз понимал, что это может означать только одно — что-то случилось с той единственной, что дорога ему в этом мире. Аватар поспешил назад, искренне надеясь, что он найдет обратную дорогу и не опоздает.

Настойчивый взгляд любимого аватара наконец-таки вывел его из задумчивости. Похоже, она уже довольно долго пыталась дождаться от него ответа на свой вопрос.

Но непобедимому аватару не хотелось вспоминать о моменте его унижения, ему хотелось сказать Эскейп только одно, то словосочетание, что уже давно вертелось на его языке. И... наконец он смог собраться с мыслями, чтобы произнести его. Удивительно, как сложно ему, такому острому на язык в обычный жизни, ему, пафосному аватару, сказать, казалось бы простое, а, на самом деле, самое важное словосочетание в его жизни.

Энтер поднял лицо и, глядя Эскейп в ее чарующие его глаза, твердо сказал :

- Je t'aime, mon cher. Vous la chose la plus importante dans ma vie.

Лицо прекрасного аватара выразило глубочайшее непонимание.

- Французик, не уходи от ответа фразами на своем псевдородном языке. Ты ведь знаешь, не знаю я твоего французского.

Ответом Энтера был внезапный рывок, что отделил его тело от дерева, у которого он стоял, прислонясь, последние минуты. В несколько секунд лица двух аватаров оказались слишком близко друг к другу. Их отделяло, казалось, всего несколько миллиметров. Дочь Мессии начала открывать рот, видимо, собираясь что-то спросить, но... зря. Пафосный и влюбленный аватар не мог не воспользоваться таким шансом и поцеловал ее.

Как он и ожидал, Эскейп не устояла и ответила на его поцелуй, поцелуй, который так любили на его псевдородине и которым он так хотел передать свою душу. Душу, которой у него, как всего лишь компьютерной программы, и быть не могло, но которая, неожиданно и для него самого, начинала в нем зарождаться. А ведь правда, любовь есть символ того, что в нас есть душа и она движется к свету. Ведь кем бы мы были без любви? Ничтожными бездушными существами, тщетно жаждущими ощутить это чувство?...

Мысли обоих аватаров смешивались, словно что-то вытесняло само желание мыслить и заставляло превалировать лишь одно желание — желание, чтобы этот поцелуй никогда не кончался. Руки Энтера обвили талию Эскейп, ее руки, дрожа от смущения и непривычности ситуации, обвили его шею... создавалось впечатление, что аватары хотят быть неразрывны друг с другом, хотят стать единым целым и никогда не расставаться.

Они не знали, сколько длился этот поцелуй. Быть может, минуту? Десятки минут? Час? День? Вечность? Они знали лишь одно — им никто и никогда не сможет помешать, ничто и никогда не сможет разлучить их. Каждый из них знал, что никогда не предаст другого и не допустит даже малейшей мысли о возможности этого.

Их поцелуй кончился, но аватары не спешили разрывать объятий. Средоточие пафоса смотрело в столь милые и смущенные глаза чертовски прекрасного аватара и понимало, что им владеет лишь одно желание — желание раствориться в них, желание стать частью этого прекрасного существа, к которому он так пылает любовью. И Энтер видел в этих глазах отражение своей мечты, будто бы неожиданно оба аватара настроились на одну волну и их мысли, чувства, поступки в единый миг стали общими.

Энтер повел рукой в сторону озера, сокрытого за густой листвой деревьев в нескольких шагах с тропы, которое он приметил еще во время возвращения сюда. Им многое нужно было рассказать друг другу... если они, конечно, найдут для этого время и желание.


	4. Chapter 3

Вечерело. Небо на западе окрасилось в розоватый цвет, по озеру пролегла желто-оранжевая дорожка от солнца, уже почти касавшегося воды. Становилось прохладней. И тише – сейчас был слышен только шум набегающих на песчаный берег волн.

Романтичная обстановка, да.

- Какое небо голубое, - отстраненно произнесла Эскейп.

Они с Энтером сидели на остывающем песке и… ничего не делали. Совсем. Хотя, разумеется, это не означает, что они ничего не делали и до этого момента. Скажем так: аватары отдыхали от того, что делали до этого момента.

Энтер воззрился на небо и через несколько секунд задумчивого молчания ответил:

- Эскейп. Тебе не кажется, что ты перепутала цвета?

Девушка посмотрела на него взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось «дурак», вздохнула и сказала:

- Обернись и посмотри на небо сзади. Тебя не смутило, что я смотрю в противоположную сторону?

Сзади небо действительно еще сохраняло голубой цвет, и Энтер, убедившись в этом, ощутил себя уязвленным. Пусть правота досталась и любимой девушке, но все же этот факт был обиден.

- Ну вот, - тем временем довольно произнесла Эскейп. – Наконец-то.

- Наконец-то что?

- Ты первый раз назвал меня по имени. Хотелось бы сказать «запомнил», но, - Эскейп подтянула ноги к груди, положила подбородок на колени и как-то по-новому, светло улыбнулась, - мне как-то уже не хочется язвить над тобой.

- Разве? – Энтер задумался, вспоминая. А ведь действительно…

- Да. Наконец-то: меня очень раздражало твое обычное обращение.

Энтер усмехнулся.

- И как я мог влюбиться в тебя? В аватара с завышенной самооценкой, излишне эмоциональной и преданной своему papa, которого я, мягко говоря, недолюбливаю...

Эскейп мгновенно прекратила улыбаться и бросила на него мрачный взгляд.

- А уж я-то как могла влюбиться… - фыркнула она. – В пафосного, эгоистичного, самовлюбленного аватара, который слишком любит чувствовать себя главным и умным и очень обижается, когда его разуверяют в этом!

Сверление взглядом стало обоюдным. В воздухе отчетливо запахло электричеством. Послышались потрескивания. Мелькнула голубоватая молния.

Ну хорошо, хорошо, автор малость переборщил. В реальности эти двое поступили по-другому.

Они встали и приняли боевые стойки. Эскейп достала Гоку и Магоку. Энтер выпустил из ладоней тен… ээ, в смысле, провода. Аватары многообещающе посмотрели друг на друга…

А потом Энтер втянул те… блин, провода обратно, сел и сказал:

- Мне лень.

Эскейп вернула оружия на положенное им место на поясе, села рядом и ответила:

- Мне тоже.

Пауза. Оба получили замечательную возможность в полной мере расслышать, с каким именно звуком бьются волны о берег.

- Слушай, Эскейп, - наконец нарушил молчание Энтер. – Ты знаешь, что такое хентай?

- Знаю, - недоуменно взглянув на него, ответила Эскейп. – А зачем… - внезапно ее лицо поменяло выражение, - стоп, только не говори мне, что…

Энтер мило улыбнулся.

- Почему бы и нет?

- Но… - после пятисекундного замешательства пробормотала Эскейп и потупилась. – Это как-то… неожиданно.

- Ты против? – Энтер придвинулся ближе.

- Просто… - Эскейп осторожно взглянула ему в лицо. – Просто это действительно слишком неожиданно. Но… я не против. Весьма.

Следующие несколько минут проходили в молчании. Совсем не трудно догадаться, почему.

Как-то незаметно аватары оказались в лежачем положении.

Рука Энтера скользнула под топик Эскейп, провела по ее животу…

- Ты что мне там в пупок суешь? – поинтересовалась девушка, отрываясь от губ Энтера.

Недовольный прерыванием приятного процесса аватар слегка обиженно пояснил:

- Шнур.

Брови Эскейп недоуменно поползли вверх.

- Какой шнур? – растерянно спросила она.

- По которому мы будем обмениваться данными, - посчитав объяснение законченным, Энтер снова начал наклоняться к ней, но девушка удержала его и еще более недоумевающим тоном спросила:

- Какими данными?

Вздохнув, Энтер снисходительно ответил:

- Нашими. Которыми теоретически обмениваются аватары при… таком. Теоретически – потому что на практике еще такого не было. А ты думала, как это у аватаров проходит?

- А разве не как у людей?

- Нет, - пожалуй, слишком быстро произнес Энтер. – Ну же, принимай.

И Эскейп приняла.

…Минут через десять, когда загрузка упомянутых данных подполхла в тридцати процентам, она посмотрела на Энтера мрачным взглядом и произнесла:

- Слушай. Я, конечно, все понимаю, мы аватары, кибер-существа и все такое, но, может, займемся нормальным, черт побери, хентаем, мы же не до такой степени компьютеры! И не надо говорить, что мы не можем, потому что я знаю: можем, еще как!

- И откуда тебе это известно, интересно мне знать, - пробормотал уязвленный Энтер.

- Ты не поверишь. Женское чутье.

- То есть ниоткуда.

- Я же говорила, что не поверишь.

- Уж прости, но я не полагаюсь на настолько ненадежные источники информации.

- Не уходи от темы, Энтер. Что с хентаем?

- Да я бы с радостью, - после недолгого молчания наконец произнес Энтер обреченным тоном, - но понятия не имею, как он делается по-другому.

Пауза.

- Не проблема, - наконец сказала Эскейп с подчеркнуто серьезным лицом. – Сейчас скачаю инструкцию. Только сначала, пожалуйста, слезь с меня.

Пожалуй, впервые Энтер ощутил себя таким идиотом.

- Раздевайся, - командным тоном велела Эскейп.

- Это и стоит первым пунктом в твоей инструкции? – с изрядной долей скептицизма поинтересовался Энтер.

- Вообще первым пунктом тут стоит прелюдия, но мы ее вроде как уже выполнили. Если стесняешься, так и скажи.

- Нет уж, Эскейп, - не обратив внимания на подколку, сказал Энтер с неопределенной улыбкой. – Идея принадлежит тебе, значит, и раздеваться первой должна ты.

Девушка пробормотала что-то про озабоченных аватаров мужского пола, что одного, что другого.

- Инструкция у меня, читаю ее я, то есть командую я, и поэтому первым раздеваться будешь ты.

- Вот именно, - здесь бы хорошо повесить над головой Энтера один известный фейс… эм, извините, автор не удержался. – Инструкция у тебя, и читаешь ее ты. Покажи мне пример, как надо раздеваться, вдруг я сделаю что-то не так?

Эскейп мрачно посмотрела на Энтера. Энтер, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Эскейп. Битва взглядов продолжалась около минуты, после чего Эскейп решительно выбросила кулак вперед.

- Хорошо. Тогда давай в «камень-ножницы-бумага». Раздевается первым тот, кто проиграет.

- Мудрое решение, - по-прежнему улыбаясь, Энтер вытянул руку вперед.

Через минуту…

- Как это возможно, черт возьми? – пробормотала Эскейп.

- Но все же это случилось, - философски заметил Энтер.

- Вероятность же…

- Да, была мала. Но что уж поделать, - Энтер нарочито громко вздохнул. – Обещание есть обещание, Эскейп.

Девушка вздохнула и отвернулась.

- Взглянешь в мою сторону до того, как я скажу – пристрелю, - пообещала она.

Вздохнув уже мысленно, Энтер послушно повернулся к ней спиной и начал разматывать шарф.

Счет в «камень-ножницы-бумага» был «0:0». Все тридцать раз они показали одинаковые знаки.

Они сидели спиной к спине, ощущая тепло друг друга.

- Ну, что там дальше? – нетерпеливо спросил Энтер.

Молчание.

- Эскейп?

Молчание.

Когда Энтер был готов окликнуть ее еще раз, она наконец-то ответила. Правда, странным каким-то тоном.

- Отодвинься.

- Зачем?

- Ты мешаешь мне читать.

- Каким же образом, позволь узнать?

- Ты… Ладно, забудь, - буркнула Эскейп. – В общем, поворачиваемся к друг другу, делаем то, что было в первом пункте…

- Снимаем с себя кожу? Ну, за неимением одежды.

- Идиот, в самом первом пункте, про прелюдию который. А дальше… ну… - Эскейп замялась.

- Ну что же?

После недолгого молчания ответом стал внезапно замаячивший перед носом Энтера айпад.

- Читай, в общем, сам. Я отказываюсь это комментировать.

Молчание.

- Да этот автор не лишен чувства юмора, - со смешком резюмировал Энтер. – «Сердце и кое-что другое подскажет», хм…

- Ну и как это понимать? – безнадежно произнесла Эскейп.

- Ну… в таком случае, ничего другого нам не остается. Разворачиваемся к друг другу, повторяем первый пункт, а дальше… дальше посмотрим.

- Почему мне кажется, - хмыкнув, сказала Эскейп, - что тебе просто не хочется над этим думать, а хочется поскорее приступить делу?

Энтер усмехнулся.

- Неужели ты только сейчас это поняла?

- Хватит разговаривать со мной как с недоразвитой, идиот, это было вполне очевидно.

- Да неужели?

- Энтер!

- Я люблю тебя.

Тишина. Только шум волн, разбивающихся о берег, и дыхание двух существ.

- Ты это специально сказал, чтобы меня с толку сбить?

- Конечно. И поэтому тоже.

- Ах ты!.. Так, все. Развернись. Быстро.

Энтер послушался, ожидая получить по голове кулаком злой Эскейп и готовясь обороняться от нее.

Но вот этого он точно не ожидал.

…И инструкция вдруг стала абсолютно ненужной.


	5. Chapter 4

Темное помещение. Ни один луч света не проникает сюда, но, тем не менее, здесь светло. Настолько светло, сколь это нужно тому, кто живет в этой комнате. Хотя размеры сего помещения никак не соотносимы с самооценкой того, кому оно принадлежит.

Прошел уже месяц со дня, когда перед взором непобедимого лорда появился таинственный незнакомец, который в пух и прах разнес его в первом же их сражении, не прилагая каких-либо заметных усилий. Разнес, морально уничтожил его, Эксальгара, адепта своего превосходительства, непобедимого мечника королевства! Знающие люди сказали бы, что это не просто выходит за грани логики, это противоречит самой логике. Но... все же это произошло.

Именно в тот день Эксальгару пришлось трусливо сбежать с поединка, так как не был готов к такому отпору от неизвестного воина. И... именно тот день можно считать последним в жизни такого лорда Эксальгара, каким на протяжении нескольких веков его знали подданные его Превосходительства.

Будучи пораженным неизвестным противником, Эксальгар был в ступоре. Всё-таки бытие сильнейшим накладывает свои ограничения на логичность действий в случае твоего поражения, а, если быть точным, вообще не предусматривает возможность поражения. Но его мудрое Превосходительство, его правитель, дал ему второй шанс. Своеобразный второй шанс, изменивший знакомого нам мечника до неузнаваемости.

Теперь лорд Эксальгар был страшен и внушал ужас каждому, кто осмелился бы сразиться с ним. После разговора с его Высочеством он получил величайшую броню, о которой он только мог когда-либо мечтать. Эта броня отливала черным цветом и она была... частью его самого. Тело лорда стало отдаленно похожим на тело дикобраза, колючками которому служат иглы из самого прочного вещества, которое только можно найти в мире. Казалось, враг должен был бы испариться в тот же миг, когда узрел эту броню. Но если врага не могла устрашить и броня, то новое оружие Эксальгара вполне могло б любого заставить поверить в свою неполноценность и беспомощность в схватке с ним. Ведь это было доселе невиданное по красоте и силе оружие — сдвоенная крест-на-крест двусторонняя секира, которую также можно было использовать и в качестве разящего огромную армию бумеранга.

Вернемся же к описанию комнаты будучи непобедимого лорда. Неказиста, нелепа, она скорей могла быть похожей на комнату какого-либо бедного крестьянина, не имеющего не власти, ни какого-либо влияния, но не всемогущего лорда, одним движением клинка рассекающего вражеские армии и одним своим взглядом заставляющего повиноваться каждого, кто посмел бы встретиться на его пути.

В данный момент Эксальгар не был настроен на участие в каких-либо битвах, ежедневных гладиаторских боях или в чем-то подобном. Его грызла одна мысль — разобраться со щенком, заставившим его, непобедимого, потерпеть поражение.

Размышления адепта Превосходительства были прерваны стуком в его дверь. Эксальгар взглядом распахнул ее и увидел растрепанного гонца-разведчика, видимо, только что прибывшего с задания, порученного ему. Сердце лорда замерло, томясь в ожидании совершения мести... неужели разведчик наконец-таки смог обнаружить этих странных пришельцев этого мира.

- Ваше Превосходительство, святейший лорд Эксальгар, разрешите... - начал гонец, склонясь до самой земли в льстивом поклоне. Но не суждено ему было закончить свою льстивую речь, ибо был он прерван нетерпеливым лордом.

- Отставить формальности! Говори сейчас же, что ты смог узнать, если не хочешь, чтобы твои кишки были намотаны на мои клинки!

Гонец затрясся в немыслимом страхе. Он, червяк... вызвал гнев лорда.

- П-п-простите, ваша светлость. Несколько дней назад мной были замечены люди, попадающие под описание разыскиваемых вами личностей.

Лицо Эксальгара в этот момент отразило максимально возможную для него радость — его взгляд потеплел на несколько десятых градуса. И, к тому же, его клинок больше не был нацелен на бедного испуганного конца. Хотя... разве страх его имел какое-то значение? Разве хоть что-то имело значение в этом мире кроме того, что скоро его месть, долгожданная месть свершится! Осталось лишь чуток потерпеть и эти жалкие чужеземцы сполна заплатят за то, что вторглись в земли лорда.

Изменение во взгляде его святейшества заметил и сам испуганный гонец, который все же осмелился открыть рот и вымолвить :

- Прикажете собрать войско для нападе...

Но, видимо, сему гонцу никогда не было суждено закончить фразы, начатые им, в разговоре с лордом Эксальгаром. Ответ ему прошелестел тихо, словно ему отвечала змея. Это голос был не просто странным, он был завораживающе странным и страшным. А по его тембру и ожидать нельзя было, что произнес эту фразу адепт своего Превосходительства :

- Ни в коем случае... Я сам разберусь с ним. Это лишь моя битва...

_«Вот уж месяц прошел с того момента, как мы решили всегда быть вместе. Лучший месяц в моей жизни... Возможно, в этом и заключалась моя судьба, мое истинное предназначение — просто мирно жить, никого не напрягая, не причиняя никому боли и зла, жить в любви и спокойствии?...»_

Впервые за 29 дней своей наконец-таки спокойной жизни Энтер не мог заснуть. Просто не мог заснуть, хотя сон и никогда не был свойственен ему, как аватару. Но этот мир — мир изменений, изменил и его сущность, заставив его испытывать человеческие чувства. И, знаете, не сказать, чтобы аватар был слишком уж сильно от этого разочарован.

За прошедший месяц в жизни Энтера и Эскейп много изменилось. Озеро, которое подарило Энтеру так много манящих и незабываемых воспоминаний, стало для них вторым домом. Да, дико было бы представить пафосного аватара, рубящим деревья и сколачивающим избу, но... ведь примерно так оно и было. За несколько дней француз смог построить неплохой двухэтажный деревянный дом, окруженный кибер-защитой. Вот оно — торжество гика над природой в любом месте его обитания. Да, чего уж тут греха таить, это ведь была семья гиков.

Энтер повернул голову направо и залюбовался красотой обнаженной спящей чертовски прекрасной Эскейп. Стараясь не разбудить ее, он осторожно и нежно провел пальцем по ее плечам и спине, в который раз уже дивясь, какая же нежная у нее кожа. Если бы Эскейп не была аватаром, можно было бы назвать такую девушку чудом, идеалом. Да что греха таить... дочь Мессии и была идеалом среди аватаров, как минимум потому, что в этом мире их осталось лишь трое.

Откинувшись на подушку, Энтер вспоминал то, что случилось 14 дней назад... то, после чего они с Эскейп стали настоящей семьей. Вот чего никто б не мог ожидать от бесконечно безумного и эгоистичного аватара — так это предложения руки и сердца. Но... как бы то ни было, «мой французик», как ласково Эскейп называла Энтера, когда они были наедине, то бишь... всегда, все-таки осмелился и сделал ей сие предложение. И кольцо, смастеренное из метавирус-карт, блестящее на руке чудесной девушки-аватара, делало понятным, каким был ответ ее на сей порыв сердца пафосного аватара.

Переведя взгляд на свой нетбук и посмотрев на время, Энтер решился разбудить свою жену. Отчасти, это было сродни лотерее с бесконечно малой вероятностью выигрыша, потому что немка-аватар очень уж не любила, когда ее прерывали во время приятного сна. Кстати, именно так француз, хитро притворяющийся японцем, наконец и научился отражать очереди из Гоку и Магоку.

Аватар наклонился к ровно дышащей спящей Эскейп и легонько коснулся ее приоткрытых губ своими. Прекрасная девушка чуть вздрогнула, но вдруг приоткрыла глаза и нежно, но вместе с тем и властно ответила на поцелуй Энтера.

_«Фух... день начался удачно...»_

- Что, рад, что удалось разбудить меня без последствий? — лукаво улыбнулась Эскейп, собирая волосы в пучок и фиксируя их заколкой. - Подожди, скоро нас будут ждать ночи без сна, руку даю на отсечение, Делит-тян не даст нам нормально выспаться.

- Tres bie... кто?

- Делит. Знаешь, я подумала, что это будет хорошим именем для нашей дочки... А я уверена, что у нас будет именно дочка.

Энтер осторожно поднял чарующего своей красотой аватара с кровати, взял на руки и вместе с ней сел на подоконник, дабы оба они могли насладиться восхитительным восходом, коий в этом мире был намного прекраснее, чем на Земле.

- Да, у нас будет дочка... и, знаешь, я не просто уверен, я гарантирую, что красотой своей она пойдет в свою прекрасную маму, - нежно улыбнувшись, произнес Энтер, глядя Эскейп в глаза, в которых ему всегда так хотелось утонуть...

- Ага, а пафосностью — в папу... - усмехнувшись, дочь Мессии прижалась лбом к плечу своего любимого.

_Молодая девушка лет двадцати пяти идет по длинному коридору. Кажется, что он никогда не кончится. Волосы девы развеваются от довольно-таки заметного дуновения воздуха._

_«Да откуда здесь ветер? Это же замкнутое помещение, насколько я вижу...»_

_Девушка продолжает свое движение. С каждым шагом она испытывает странный, можно сказать, животный, страх. Хочется повернуться и убежать в обратном направлении. Останавливает лишь мысль о том расстоянии, которое она прошла на пути сюда._

_Но вот впереди вспыхивает свет. Странный, с оранжевым оттенком. Кажется, будто в комнате с оранжевыми стенами вдруг включили лампочку. Вместе со светом зрение автоматически фиксирует и поворот вдали коридора по характерной тени._

_Завороженная светом и чувством какого-то... родства этому свету, девушка прибавляет шаг. Вот и он, поворот почти под прямым углом. Девушка заходит за угол и... ее сбивает с ног тугая и теплая волна воздуха, словно за поворот стоял гигантский вентилятор. Её вновь овладевает неведомый страх, а где-то вдалеке слышится неистовый смех. Она вскрикивает. Кажется, словно этот смех постепенно наполняет весь коридор, попеременно отражаясь от каждого объекта, допускающего отражение. И вместе с тем она слышит такой родной и такой полузабытый голос... Он повторяет : «Эскейп, Эскейп, Эскейп!». Аватар разрывается от желания покинуть это странное место и пойти на голос. Но внезапно все застилает белый и очень яркий свет. Девушка вновь слышит очень знакомый голос..._

- Эскейп! Эскейп!

Прекрасная аватар открыла глаза и увидела наклонившегося над ней мужа с очень обеспокоенным выражением лица. Хм, даже неожиданно увидеть такое лицо у адепта Мессии.

- Что с тобой? Ты кричала во сне, - испуганное выражение так и не сходит с его лица. Так и хочется оглушить его в этот момент чем-нибудь и зафиксировать это лицо. Вряд ли когда-нибудь появится возможность увидеть его вновь. Хотя... разве можно оглушить аватара?.. А, да, точно, можно, ее же как-то оглушили.

- Я... мне приснился странный сон. Наверное, моя нервная система все никак не может прийти в норму после всего нами пережитого, - наконец, поняв, что притворятся спящей уже не выйдет, внесла ясность Эскейп.

Лицо француза снова приняло свое обычное презирающе-пафосное выражение.

- Фух... ну, тогда ничего страшного. Ну ты и спать, все-таки ты больше привычек переняла от этих ничтожных человеческих существ, надо признать. Я тебе тут поесть приготовил, как обычно.

Аватар перевела взгляд направо и увидела то, чего не заметила сразу при пробуждении — поднос с едой. На подносе можно было заметить горячую пиццу, печенье и чай. Да, после такого сна у нее и правда разыгрался аппетит. Да еще и Энтер с его постоянной заботой... почему бы этим не воспользоваться. Хотя у этого пафосного дурачка какое-то маниакальное пристрастие к пицце, стоит заметить. И кто еще вобрал в себя больше привычек от людей?

Вот уж три месяца прошло с того замечательного дня на пляже у озера. Беременность Эскейп протекала вполне нормально, хоть для аватара и невозможно угадать, как должна протекать эталонная беременность. Чертовски прекрасная девушка смогла стать еще и чертовски первой... да и последней в истории аватаров, видимо, кто ухитрился забеременеть. Что ж, никто не ожидал от парня, который всего лишь несколько месяцев назад кланялся ее papa, такой прыти. Да уж... он даже в этом плане оказался не так-то прост. Сколько ж еще загадок он в себе таит, этот пафосный аватар со своей вечной всепрезирающей улыбкой?

А жизнь тем временем текла своим чередом. Энтер каждый день не оставлял надежды связаться с остальным миром, с гиперпространством, хоть с кем-нибудь, кто хоть как-то мог прояснить их семье, где они находятся и возможно ли отсюда выбраться. Хотя, если разобраться, эта пара аватаров была и не особо настроена покидать свое уютное семейное гнездо. Они оба нашли свое счастье в любви друг к другу и не видели смысла возвращаться в привычный им мир, наполненный хаосом, злобой и разрушениями. Разрушениями, большую часть которых до недавней поры несли они сами. Да и неизвестно было, остался ли тот мир прежним...

Внезапно ноутбук Энтера, тихо и мирно шумевший вентилятором на балконе (да-да, Энтер чуть модернизировал свое детище, заставляя его теперь работать от солнечных батарей, что давало значительный прирост в мощности), издал короткий звуковой сигнал. Француз молниеносно переместился к нему и... обомлел. Сигнал шел из гиперпространства.

Эскейп подошла к любимому сзади и, приобняв его за плечи, нагнулась к ноутбуку. Через несколько мгновений дар речи пропал и у нее.

- Гиперпространство? Какого... Мессии кто-то пытается связаться с нами? Как они вообще смогли отследить наши координаты? Может... это и есть твой драгоценный papa?

- Не думаю. Если бы мой папочка отследил сигнал твоего ноутбука, то, поверь, он пришел бы в этот мир сам. Думаю, ему так же, как и тебе, не терпится свести счеты.

Энтер коротко кивнул и продолжил вглядываться в дисплей. Этот сигнал что-то ему напомнил... но что? Внезапно ухмыльнувшись, аватар открыл логи встроенного в ноутбук передатчика, который когда-то связывал его с инженерами его высочества. Среди многочисленных символов в непонятной кодировке гика привлекла лишь одна фраза : «Утечка Энетрона».

Он вспомнил. Он вспомнил, как почти год назад он услышал похожий сигнал от инженеров. Ему сообщили о том, что Энетрона не достаточно для завершения работы над Мегазордом. Из-за утечки.

Теперь он ясно вспомнил и причину сего инцидента. Помнится, ему даже было забавно узнать, что противник, ненароком похитивший их Энетрон — такой же аватар, собрание данных, как и он сам.

Но что этот сигнал делает в этом мире? Неужели... привычный мир... в относительной безопасности? Откуда этот сигнал Золотого бастера, причем куда-то перемещающегося Золотого бастера? Да, не стоило, наверное, Энтеру, оставлять в гиперпространстве, покидая его из-за нестабильного состояния оного, запас Энетрона. Похоже, этот наглый аватар вновь использовал его в своих целях. А потом еще и попытается оправдаться, что это вышло случайно, ага.

Аватар-француз повернулся к своей любимой и прочитал в ее глазах отражение застывшего на его губах вопроса - «Золотой бастер... жив?»

Полумрак заброшенного ангара. Холод. Просто неимоверный холод. Наверное, даже хорошо, что «спящая красавица» этого ангара его не чувствует, благодаря экранирующему куполу. Он лежит в нем уже 14 лет. И, видимо, пролежит еще столько же. Ведь уже никто не сможет его оттуда извлечь.

Если настроиться на нужную радиоволну, то можно услышать непрекращающиеся сообщения : «Дзэй, вызывает Дзин. Прием. Ты слышишь меня? Ответь! Дзэй!». Эти сообщения не утихают уже несколько месяцев. Без надежды на какой-либо ответ...


	6. Chapter 5

Энтер опустил крышку своего нетбука и откинулся на спинку стула. Вот уже неделю он пытался каким-то образом связаться с гиперпространством, подключиться к внутренней сети бывшего ядра Мессии... безрезультатно. Всех его программистских навыков не хватало для того, чтобы взломать извне идеальную защиту главного компьютера, о функционировании которого Эскейп узнала два дня назад, решив помочь Энтеру в одну из его бессонных ночей.

Пока двум аватарам было известно лишь одно — раз главный компьютер на базе гиперпространства был восстановлен, значит, в битве за Землю всё-таки победил Мессия. Но, как бы то ни было опасно для их тихой и спокойной семейной жизни, Энтер не оставлял попыток связаться с гиперпространством. Чертовски прекрасная аватар видела, что ее муж изменился. Что-то тянуло его туда, обратно на его родину, хоть это и сулило ему возможную долгую и мучительную смерть. Хотя... возможно француз этого и добивался. Столь желанной встречей с Мессией один-на-один и его полного уничтожения — того, что не смогли сделать Бастеры и того, что может совершить он.

_«Пора выбросить эти мысли из головы. Земли больше нет, Бастеров тоже. Мы с Эскейп вместе... зачем пытаться испортить нашу жизнь новыми бесконечными сражениями и уничтожением всего, что может быть нам дорого?»_

Встав со стула, непобедимый аватар подошел к окну и... заворожился видом окружающей их дом красоты. Надо же, с каждым днем он становился все больше и больше похожим на человека — сентиментального и романтичного. Хм, могло ли это дремать в аватаре со дня его сотворения?..

Вдохновленный прекрасным видом из окна, Энтер отправился в соседнюю комнату. У него внезапно появилась очень атипичная для аватара идея.

- Любимая, а пойдем... позагораем, искупаемся?

На Энтера уставились два непонимающих и хищных оттого, что аватар так не вовремя отвлек свою жену, глаза.

- Подождать не мо... что ты предложил, французик?

- Искупаться. Понимаю... мы аватары, но ведь наши тела не менее реальны, чем человеческие. Почему бы и нет?

Эскейп отложила в сторону свой айпад и коротко кивнула. Честно говоря, ей и самой давно хотелось отвлечься от рутинного сидения дома. Идеально, но скучно и надоедает. Даже неожиданно, что идеей позагорать загорелся именно Энтер, а не она сама.

_«Да... мой аватар меняется, как я погляжу. Да еще и в лучшую сторону.»_

Солнышко. Жара. Озеро с россыпью солнечных бликов на глади. Мягкий песочек, буквально зазывающий расстелить на нем покрывало и лечь, подставив тело лучам небесного светила. Красота_./ксо, запилите меня туда, меня уже достали наши морозы под -40 _. Жары требую! Делитесь! Не хотите? Сами виноваты ^_^_

Картинка Энтером и Эскейп дополнялась весьма мило. Эскейп в купальнике и с таким видом, как будто она тщательно скрывала свой слегка вымораживающий и безумный смех, и Энтер... А что Энтер…

- Как же тебе это идет, - с трудом выдавила Эскейп, старательно борясь с хохотом и желанием сбегать за айпадом, дабы запечатлеть эту… оригинальную картину.

- И что же смешного? – мрачно вопросил уловивший в ее голосе эхо того самого вымораживающего и безумного смеха Энтер.

- Ты просто не видишь себя со стороны, - продолжая разглядывать его, ответила Эскейп. – Понимаешь, твои плавки с эмблемами папы так изумительно сочетаются с желтым плавательным кругм, да еще и с уточкой…

На уточке выдержка девушки сдала, и Эскейп все-таки разразилась своим хохотом, причем так, что его эхо отдалось даже на противоположном краю озера. Хотя, не исключено, это была какая-нибудь живность. Или человек. Или дерево. Или вообще микроб с навыками оглушения миллиардов себе подобных, в этом мире возможно было и такое.

- Ну уж извини, что не намекнул маджести, чтобы добавил к моей сущности ученого с навыками плавания, и они все ушли на тебя, - ядовито проговорил Энтер, поправляя сползающий круг. Надо отдать аватару должное, даже с ним он умудрялся выглядеть более-менее пафосно и даже в какой-то степени элегантно. Но смешного все же было больше.

Брови Эскейп недоуменно поползли вверх.

- Погоди, так ты в самом деле… не умеешь плавать? – растерянно спросила она.

Ядовитость в голосе Энтера повысился еще на градус.

- А ты думаешь, зачем я взял вот это? – он красноречиво покосился на круг.

- Покрасоваться, - даже не задумываясь, хмыкнула Эскейп. – Ты же любишь надевать на себя всякие костюмы и в таком виде шляться по городу.

Теперь Энтер покосился на нее, причем в его взгляде ясно читался вопрос: каким надо быть… нестандартно мыслящим, чтобы красоваться вот в этом (тут должен был быть еще один взгляд на многострадальный круг) плавтельном недоразумении./_ну, как каким… Таким, который сейчас стоит в этом круге ^_^_

- Короче, - поспешила замять эту тему Эскейп. – Итак, как я поняла, в мою задачу входит научить тебя плавать.

- Буду очень благодарен, - особой радости в голосе Энтера, однако, как-то не наблюдалось. – Правда, для начала тебе придется найти способ загнать меня в озеро.

- Почему? – удивилась Эскейп.

- Да у него душевная травма после одного события с башней Энетрона! – внезапно раздалось с противоположного конца озера. – Он воды теперь боится, это я как дочь психолога говорю! И, по-моему, он еще лягушек теперь не любит… А, что? Извините, не сдержалась. А вы продолжайте, продолжайте, мы просто мимо проходили, да-да, сейчас уйдем!

Вспышка, явно знаменующая телепортацию.

И тишина.

- Так тут все-таки есть люди… - пробормотала Эскейп. – Энтер, о чем это она говорил? Энтер?

Энтер смотрел в сторону, откуда доносился голос, взглядом, ну очень далеким от доброты.

- Как?! – донесся до Эскейп изумленный и злой шепот. – Как об этом стало известно здесь?

- То есть это правда? – немедленно прервала его шепот девушка и не смогла сдержать улыбку. – Могучий, бессмертный, непобедимый аватар, - тут в ее голосе проскользнула ирония, - боится воды?

Молчание и еще один Энтеровский нехороший взгляд в сторону, откуда кричали. Ну, как не хороший… Если кратко, то в нем отражалось желание убивать, палить дотла и жечь, желательно конкретного и понятного всем адресата.

- Это так мило, - продолжала хихикать Эскейп. – По-моему, у всех злобных гениев была какая-нибудь маленькая милая боязнь. Даже папа боялся оказаться неправым и поэтому начинал дико беситься, когда его пытались поправить. Так что поздравляю, Энтер, ты – настоящий злой гений.

Ни рывка, ни вообще какого-либо движения не было заметно. Энтер просто внезапно/_ВНЕЗАПНО!11 упс, простите, не сдержалась ^^/ _оказался рядом с Эскейп, и девушка получила счастье лицезреть его пристальный взгляд, который напоминал о тех днях, когда Мессия был жив, а они перебрасывались между собой вежливыми фразами, фальшивыми улыбками, ударами и читающейся примерно вот в таких взглядах мыслью «чтоб ты сдох, нехороший конкурент». Ну что вы хотите, гордость тут уязвили че… ой, извиняюсь, аватару. Вы уж простите его. Хотя да, вы и так его простите, все нормально.

Поединок взглядов продолжался около минуты, после чего Эскейп вздохнула и произнесла:

- Слушай, тебе не кажется, что стараться осадить меня в плавках и кругом с уточкой немножко… неэффективно?

- Zut, - пробормотал Энтер, первый раз на памяти Эскейп, да и всего мира, отводя глаза в сторорну. – И зачем я в тебя влюбился?

- Сама нередко задаюсь этим вопросом, - хмыкнула Эскейп. – Ну что, пойдем учиться плавать?

Энтер улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

В изнанке пространства (не путать с гиперпространством), хихикая и перекрещивая этих двоих, произнесли фразу «да будет она сенсеем твоим и да проведет через опасности водные» те, благодаря которым существовал этот странный мир.

- Энтер! Что ты делаешь?!

Едва услышав вскрик любимой за своей спиной, непоколебимый аватар рванулся к дальним очертаниям берега. Он отчетливо видел там какое-то существо, пристальное смотревшее на него и его любимую. Аватара не волновала мысль, что этот уникум увидел его в, так скажем, не самый удачный момент. Его волновал именно взгляд, с которым оно смотрело на влюбленную пару. Это были глаза существа, желавшего запомнить. И уж этого Энтер никак не мог спустить неведомому шпиону, посмевшему потревожить такой излюбленный его покой.

Видимо, существо заметило скользящего по воздуху аватара, потому что аналогично начало движение. Но, видимо, по скорости оно довольно уступало пафосному адепту Мессии, потому что расстояние между преследователем и преследуемым стремительно сокращалось. Стремясь оторваться от погони, существо прибавило ходу и случайно обернулось, словно желая посмотреть : а, может, погоня уже окончена? Может, нет смысла продолжать бежать?

К сожалению, это было его роковой ошибкой. Еще более глупой, чем пытаться скрыться в лесу, не зная, что матерого аватара с его возможностью практически мгновенных перемещений вряд ли это остановит. Гонец Эксальгара до конца жизни потом вспоминал так испугавший его мерцающий красным оттенком глаз аватара, во мгновение ока превратившегося в незнакомого ему, но впечатляющего внешне, воина. В следующий миг его уже захватили щупальца преследователя.

- Кто ты такой?! - от быстрого перемещения голос аватара сорвался в крике. - Зачем ты следил за нами?!

Энтер развернул неведомое существо лицом к себе и увидел, что это... человек. Ничтожное, скорчившееся существо, которому, как было видно по его лицу, прикосновения щупалец аватара причиняло если не боль, то, как минимум, неудобство.

- П-п-п-простите меня, - видимо, гонцу Эксальгара до конца своей жизни надлежало преклоняться как перед своим хозяином, так и пред врагами, чья сила если и не была равна мощи его Превосходительства, то уж точно была не так далека от оной. - Меня заставил следить за вами мой п-п-п-п-повелитель. Прошу вас, не трогайте меня.

- Кто твой повелитель? Отвечай! - француз с силой мотнул пленника на своих щупальцах, заставив того еще больше затрястись и заскулить.

- Лорд Э-э-э-эксальгар.

В тот же момент щупальца пафосного аватара разжались и пленник со стоном упал на отнюдь не мягкую землю.

_«Эксальгар... Эксальгар, этот ублюдок, посмевший прикоснуться к моей прекрасной Эскейп и повторивший мой трюк с исчезновением. Ведь и правда, он обещал вернуться и отомстить, но я думал, что всё это пустые слова. Неужели нашей тихой и спокойной жизни всё-таки придет конец?»_

Из задумчивости Энтера вывел хруст веток, раздавшийся позади и появившаяся через мгновение перед его глазами Эскейп с растрепанными волосами, но во вполне боевом костюме и вполне боевом расположении духа.

- Что ж ты так сорвался с места? Позволил бы мне заарканить это ничтожное существо с помощью Гоку и Магоку, вышло бы быстрее и с меньшей затратой сил.

Гонец, лежащий на земле, вновь издал приглушенный стон. Похоже, Энтер всё-таки повредил его организму или же пленник попросту осознал всю опрометчивость попытки сбежать от воссоединившихся аватаров.

- Мадемуазель, я не хочу вами рисковать. Не в вашем положении.

_«В моем положении... Интересно, он хотя бы видит, что я достаточно хорошо чувствую себя для беременной? Довольно странно, кстати, что все эти человеческие штучки не проявляются на мне. Хотя... отчасти это даже хорошо, со мной меньше хлопот»_

- Так что нужно от нас этому убожеству?

- Его послал Эксальгар. Мне напоминать тебе, кто это?

Лицо Эскейп выразило всё, что она думает о лорде, посмевшем бросить вызов ее мужу. Для дотошливого читателя уточню список отразившихся на лице прекрасного аватара эмоций : ненависть, желчь, желание убить, сжечь и закопать это недоразумение.

- И что... мы будем делать с ним? Нельзя оставлять его, он тут же донесет о нашем местоположении этому идиоту и нашей спокойной жизни придет конец! А ведь у нас только все наладилось... - встряхнув волосами, грустно промолвила аватар.

- Относительно этого у меня есть одна идейка... - лицо Энтера озарила непонятного рода улыбка.

Короткий крик посланца Эксальгара еще с минуту звучал эхом в глухом лесу. Даже странно, что секундный вскрик человека, превратившегося в данные, мог так долго не умолкать.

А именно это с ним и произошло. Французский аватар наконец-таки опробовал то, что хотел опробовать довольно давно — поглощение органической материи методом переработки ДНК в данные. Всё-таки хорошо, что он заблаговременно активировал одну из карт Мессии на себе. Иметь свойства ненавистного тебе врага порой чертовски удобно.

Благодаря переработке гонца в данные Энтер теперь знал всё, что знал гонец. Конечно, несовершенство такой технологии состояло в том, что поглощение растворяло личность поглощаемого, но... tres bien, ему не стоит теперь беспокоиться о том, что с виду слабая личность может когда-либо взять над ним верх.

Наконец французский аватар повернулся к своей возлюбленной, которая любовалась закатом. Да, что-то в последнее время чувство прекрасного в ней зашкаливало. Это не то, чтобы не нравилось Энтеру, отлично знавшему, что такой ее создал Мессия, но довольно-таки настораживало. Хотя... этот мир менял, очеловечивал и его, что уж тут говорить о его любимой, которая и сама была таким же набором данных, как и он сам.

_«Порой мне чертовски хочется стать обычным человеком и прожить обычную человеческую жизнь...»_

Псевдокрасное небо. Развалины командного центра, уничтоженного Бастерами в их единственное перемещение в гиперпространство. И всем известный экстраординарный инженер, смотрящий на всё это и улыбающийся.

Дзину Масато и правда вскоре надоело взывать к Дзэю с просьбой ответить ему. Он понял, что надежды на ответ нет еще тогда, когда связь с баддироидом пропала. Его гениальное изобретение не могло выйти из строя. Хотелось бы сказать, что оно не могло быть уничтожено, но когда против тебя выступает взбалмошный обезумевший компьютерный вирус... возможно всё, что угодно. Не исключено, что Дзэй стал частью Мессии, как и все, кто были дороги и ценны Дзину. И дороги назад уже нет. Да и дорога вперед особо не наблюдается, скрытая туманом гиперпространства. Остается только сидеть и ждать, держа в руках чудом уцелевший прототип морфера Золотого Бастера и на что-то надеясь.


	7. Chapter 6

Вот уже шестой месяц семья аватаров находилась в этом неизвестном мире, который все больше и больше изменял их, превращая в подобия тех, кого так презирал главный во Франции (ну как во Франции, он там, судя по всему, казачок, засланный из Японии) адепт Мессии - Энтер - в ничтожных человеческих существ.

Как бы там ни было, а аватарам даже нравилось это превращение, хоть французик и испытывал внутренний когнитивный диссонанс от двух вещей - собственно превращения в то существо, кое он ненавидел и... от того, что его на озере в одеянии, так скажем, неподобающем человеку иль аватару, который целых 2 года строил из себя эталон пафоса, видел еще кто-то, кроме поглощенного им гонца. И этим кому-то откуда-то даже было известно обо всем, что происходило с ним в том, другом мире. Этого француз никак не мог понять и осознать.

..Это был обычный день. Солнечный, теплый, спокойный и вообще няшный день. Он даже, пожалуй, был слишком тихим и спокойным - природа как будто задремала, пригревшись на солнышке. Или затаилась в преддверии чего-то. Нет, давайте будем думать, что она именно задремала.

И что-то дернуло Энтера пойти в этот день погулять. Одному, без Эскейп, что уже само по себе было странным, учитывая его резкое изменившееся отношение к ней после перемещения в этот мир и еще более усугубившееся романтизмом после того, как Энтер прочитал известное пособие.

Итак, Энтер вышел погулять. Полусонный мир отреагировал на это примерно так же, как реагируют на практически любые события люди в одной стране - то есть никак. У аватара вообще создалось стойкое впечатление, что он единственный бодрствующее здесь существо - такая тишина и атмосфера дремоты царила вокруг. И лени. Лениво светило солнце, лениво накатывали волны озера на берег, лениво дул слабенький ветерок, лениво плыли облака. И это, мягко говоря, слегка напрягало, ибо не то чтобы заставляло, а буквально силком впихивало в сознание мысль о затишье перед бурей. Но юному (или не совсем юному) адепту Мессии было не привыкать к каким-либо трудностям или даже бурям. Было не привыкать. Раньше. Он так думал раньше.  
До того, как внезапно услышал в этой тишине голоса.

Голоса резко контрастировали с пейзажем. Они были бодрые, веселые, насмешливые и... настораживающие. В их звучании слышалось что-то неуловимое, не до конца понятное, но, без сомнения, зловещее. Причем как-то необычно зловещее. Непонятно, почему так, но у Энтера создалось именно это впечатление.

Насторожившийся аватар завертел головой, определяя сторону, из которой доносились упомянутые голоса. Он не исключал, что это могут быть очередные слуги Эксальгара, которым был дан приказ опять докопаться до двух аватаров, и теперь в его голове досрочно зрел план сражения и... захвата. Потому что не надо лезть в их жизнь. Потому что не надо провоцировать его на упомянутое сражение. Потому что, в конце концов, недалеко беременная Эскейп, и он лично распотрошит, выпотрошит и разложит на атомы тех наглых и несчастных, которые ее потревожат.

Движимый смесью упомянутых чувств, Энтер осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, пошел на голоса. Вскоре они стали громче, отчетливей, и уже можно было расслышать слова.  
- Няшный все-таки мир мы сделали.  
- Ага.  
- Следующим шагом должно стать переселение в него.  
- Ага.  
- Правда, я не гарантирую, что он выдержит присутствие нас всех...  
- Ага.  
- Так, вы вообще меня слушаете?

После секундной паузы ответом стало емкое и всеобъемлющее "ээ..."

- Так, все ясно. Подвиньтесь, я сяду между вами, а то вам противопоказано вместе сидеть.

Недолгий шум возни.

- О чем мы там говорили?  
- Об этом мире... да?  
- Ответ верный, сестра, давай, развивай мысль.  
- Ну... он кавайный. И теплый. И универа нет. И вообще, тут недалеко они вроде как... Можно тентаклей без палева надергать на память...  
- Ну все, Нилю понесло...  
- А что? Может, это моя мечта? Может, я мечтаю в них завернуться и так спать? Может, я оболью их мутагеном, они оживут, вырастут и помогут нам захватить тот мир?  
- Зачем тебе тот мир, если есть этот?  
- Ты что! Это же дело принципа! Мы обязаны захватить тот мир, наш орден для этого и создавался!

На этом разговор оборвался. Пропал. Исчез. А точнее, у Энтера пропала возможность так своеобразно его подслушивать, потому что ему нанесли неожиданный удар сзади. Последним, что он запомнил перед отключением, была странная режущая боль в районе спины.

Прекрасная жена французского аватара открыла глаза в надежде увидеть силуэт столь любимого ей сборища данных. Но... нет тут-то было, Энтер в очередной раз сумел показать свою оригинальность и смыться, пока его беременная возлюбленная дремала. Что тут сказать... видимо Энтер очень любил риск, ибо авторы на его месте не стали бы злить близкую к родам дочь Мессии, любящую кастовать Гоку и Магоку.

Тем не менее, пришлось вставать и самой себе готовить есть. Скажете, звучит дико? Только не в этой семейке, где пафосный аватар так и рвался приготовить что-нибудь своей любимой жене. Собственно, он объяснял это своим утонченным французским вкусом, на что Эскейп лишь неопределенно хмыкала. Этот французик все время старался сломать стереотипы, установленные человеческим миром до него. И, к слову сказать, пока у него это отлично получалось.

Обед чертовски прекрасного аватара был до банальности прост - яичница. И кофе. Мысленно сделав себе заметку, что яичница у нее все же получается лучше, чем у ее заносчивого мужа, Эскейп принялась за поглощение еды. Есть она в последнее время хотела все больше и больше, а вкусы ее все чаще менялись. Энтер многозначительно улыбался на все ее капризы относительно еды, объясняя себе это беременностью и женскими закидонами. Ну, точнее, он называл это более определенным и знакомым всем мужчинам словом, но... все-таки ему хотелось жить и когда-нибудь таки сразиться с Мессией, а не умереть от гнева его дорогой дочери.

Закончив трапезу, Эскейп подошла к окну.

_"Странно всё-таки, что Энтер ушел вот так, не предупредив. И не возвращается уже довольно-таки долго. Может, с ним что-то случилось?"_

Жена пафосного аватара в очередной раз ощутила, как довольно-таки сильно толкается ножками будущая Делит-тян в ее животе. За последние несколько дней это явление стало уж слишком частым, что наталкивало на невеселые, с одной стороны, и довольно-таки радостные - с другой, мысли. Глобально ее волновал только один вопрос - как проходят роды у аватара и сможет ли их принять ее эстетичный муж.

Просторная комната, своим внешним видом отчетливо смахивающая на рубку какого-то фантастического космического корабля. Четыре компьютера вблизи центра этой комнаты, неустанно работающие и что-то просчитывающее. И, наконец, то, что выбивается из пейзажа всей этой комнаты — открытая клетка в дальнем ее углу, лежащий в ней бесчувственный пленник и страшное массивное человекообразное существо, в котором все же угадываются черты оного вида животного мира, склонившееся над ним.

_«И эта тряпка пыталась бросить мне вызов? Более того, пыталась одолеть меня? Похоже, у парня и правда небольшие проблемы с головой, раз он осмелился встать на моем пути. Эх, а я ведь буду прям-таки лекарем, избавлю его, бедного, от этой проблемы путем отсечения ее источника. Но для начала мое Превосходительство получит от него всё, что желает знать»_

Эксальгар занес руку для уже далеко не первого выстрела шипами по своему наконец-таки обнаруженному и пойманному врагу. Но... опустил ее.

- Хватит с тебя и этого, падаль. Самое желанное ждет тебя впереди, лишь бы его превосходительство оставило тебя в живых.

После этих слов лорд исчез в ставшей для него обыкновенной эффектной фиолетовой дымовой завесе. А истязаемый им пленник наконец смог открыть глаза и оглядеться.

Место, куда попал небезысвестный аватар, коим, как уже догадались читатели, и являлся пленник, было ему доболе знакомым. Можно сказать больше, это было место его рождения.

_«Главная комната командного центра? Как такое возможно? Неужели я... в гиперпространстве? А если нет, то почему это место так чертовски тревожит мою память своим видом?»_

Энтер поднялся на ноги и стряхнул со своего плаща всю грязь и пыль, которая на него попала. Определенно, по степени загрязненности это место всё больше напоминало командный центр, который уж лет 15 точно не посещали уборщики ввиду отсутствия оных в недрах гиперпространства. Хотя... если призадуматься, то стоило бы каждый год сюда Баггларов посылать, всяко чище бы было.

И снова сильная боль в районе спины. И снова аватар не был к ней готов и даже сжал зубы, дабы не выдать криком эту боль. Теперь он понимал, в чем ее источник. В карте его дрянного высочества, которую он использовал на себе. Видимо, его похитители зацепили какое-то важное ее соединение с его телом, из-за чего теперь она передавала болевые импульсы всему телу. Ничего, терпимо, с этим можно справиться. Путем не обращения ни малейшего внимания на эту боль.

Француз подошел к прутьям своей клетки и осторожно коснулся их. Надо же, его ударило слабым энергетическим разрядом. Достаточно банальная защита, которую, к сожалению, в человеческой форме ему все же не обойти. А рисковать картой не особо и хочется, учитывая, что далеко не известно, какие еще сюрпризы приготовил ему этот мир. Остается лишь ждать, когда наконец придут те, кто посмел его похитить и уже тогда составлять хоть какой-то план действий. А главное, поскорей добраться домой и удостовериться, что с его возлюбленной всё в порядке. Хотя небьющееся сердце Энтера подсказывало ему, что с Эскейп все нормально и до нее никто не добрался. И это грело безумному аватару душу.

Ждать похитителей долго не пришлось. Автоматические двери помещения раздвинулись, пропуская... лорда Эксальгара, видимо, вернувшегося, чтобы поиздеваться и поглумиться над пойманным после почти полугода розысков аватаром.

Лорд подошел к клетке и скривил губы в улыбке :

- Что, мальчишка, неожиданный поворот событий? А я ведь говорил, что доберусь до тебя... Как видишь, я свое слово держу.

Лицо аватара выразило его коронную усмешку.

- Милорд, что это с вами произошло? Неудачная ночь с любимым дикобразом? Нет, правда, в нашу прошлую встречу вы выглядели намного лучше...

Лицо Эксальгара вытянулось, а губы начали раскрываться, дабы выдать ответную тираду. Как же этот парень умел ущемлять слабые места тех, кого избрал своими противниками... Ни для кого не было секретом, что Эксальгару мало счастья приносил его теперешний внешний вид. Да, непобедимость, да, практически бессмертие, но он все больше лишался тех человеческих чувств и эмоций, на которые имел право по праву рождения, какой бы странной ни была сия тавтология.

Но тираде не суждено было быть озвученной, а дискуссии двух врагов — продолженной. Ее прервал громовой, похожий на потусторонний, голос, до боли знакомый Энтеру.

- Энтер, ты совсем не изменился с момента нашей последней встречи. Всё так же заносчив и уверен в своей силе. Всё так же безумен и всё так же безбашенно оскорбляешь своих врагов, коим поспешил стать мой совершенный преемник, лорд Эксальгар. Разве он еще не сказал тебе, что это я наградил его такими органическими доспехами?

Аватар перевел взгляд на вновь открывшиеся автоматические двери и того, кто стоял в них. Этого субъекта он не ожидал увидеть даже в самых страшных его кошмарах.

Золотой череп вместо головы, окаймленный доспехами треугольной формы. Треугольные шипы на плечах и треугольный щит на груди. Казалось, всё тело данного существа состояло из смонтированных плоских геометрических фигур с вышеуказанным количеством углов. Существо походило на ожившего в современное время и получившего себе новое, современное же, тело, фараона. В какой-то мере оно им и являлось. Самопровозглашенным правителем гиперпространства и планеты Земля.

Перед Энтером в автоматических дверях главной комнаты командного центра стояло его высочество, Мессия, отец его возлюбленной.

Двухэтажный деревянный домик у озера с киберзащитой. Мечта гика. И его хозяйка — бесконечно прекрасная девушка на шестом месяце беременности, стоящая у окна и ждущая возвращения своего любимого.

Энтер не возвращался домой уже два дня и никоим образом не давал о себе знать. Всё это время его жена не находила себе места, порываясь отправиться на его поиски, но останавливало ее только одно - все более учащающиеся проявления живости Делит в ее животе. Эскейп опасалась уходить из своего дома, боле беспокоясь за свою еще не родившуюся дочь, чем за себя.

Неожиданно ее айпад и оставленный Энтером на столе нетбук издали один и тот же длинный сигнал. Их экраны засветились. Чертовски прекрасная аватар подошла к своему гаджету и среди строчек кода увидела одну-единственную надпись : «ПРИНЯТЬ ФАЙЛ?» с единственной кнопкой под ней, на которой было написано : «Немедленно». Решив рискнуть, Эскейп щелкнула пальцем по данной кнопке.

Внезапно справа от нее появился луч света, такой яркий и слепящий, что даже глаза аватара не могли его выдержать. Возможно, это было еще одним минусом ее стремительного очеловечивания. Пересилив себя, дочь Мессии открыла глаза и увидела явление, обратное тому, что видела она всякий раз во время сражения Энтера с Бастерами — она увидела собирающиеся воедино данные, которые, спустя мгновение, собрались в очень знакомую ей длинноволосую фигуру с ехидным взглядом на лице.

- Гениальный инженер и пленитель женских сердец, Дзин Масато к вашим услугам!


	8. Chapter 7

Как же богато на эмоции человеческое лицо. Оно может выражать радость и скорбь, удовольствие и неудовольствие, смелость и робость, безбоязненность и страх, боль и высшее наслаждение. Всё это может отразиться одним единственным нервным импульсом, посланным человеческим мозгом.

Лицо аватара, по логике вещей, должно было быть устроено так же, имея под собой четкое структурное обоснование в виде данных того человека или людей, из которых сей аватар и образован. И это подтверждается на практике.

Вот и лицо Эскейп до сего момента могло выражать все вышеуказанные эмоции. Неведома для нее была лишь одна эмоция и одно чувство — радость при виде одного из своих врагов, коий до недавнего времени считался поверженным.

Видимо, Дзин и сам заметил на лице прекрасного аватара смесь непередаваемого удивления и радости, потому поспешил галантно отодвинуться в сторону от нее (всё-таки такое выражение лица у того, кто раньше являлся твоим врагом, вряд ли может привести к чему-то хорошему) и промолвил свою, ставшую уже коронной, фразу, сопроводив ее таким же коронным жестом :

- Какое же прекрасное дополнение для этого мира!

Выражение лица Эскейп вмиг стало обычным и презрительным, хоть и заметно было, что через стену обычной ее презрительности к врагам проглядывает какое-то другое, ранее не свойственное ей чувство — радость при виде живого адепта того, иного мира, в который они вряд ли уже возвратятся.

- Как ты смог сюда попасть? — слишком будничным для таковой фразы тоном поинтересовалась прекрасная аватар.

Лицо Дзина выразило полную готовность рассказать свою, несомненно длинную и грустную, историю.

- Ты же знаешь, что я гениальный инжене...

Аватар осекся, а в следующее мгновение уже неожиданно для себя лежал на полу. Чертовски привлекательная жена Энтера даже в беременном состоянии не могла растерять своих навыков.

- Я спрашиваю четко и прямо — как ты сюда попал? Оставь свои пафосные речи для своего туповатого робота.

- Отлично-отлично, красотка, всё, как ты пожелаешь, - приготовившись увернуться от еще одного удара, с улыбкой ответил комфортно устроившийся на полу Дзин. Похоже, за почти 15 лет, проведенных в гиперпространстве, он привык находиться в таком положении.

- Что ж, с чего мне начать? Быть может, с того, как я прибыл на помощь Бастерам вместе с Дзэем по приказу Курорина и увидел душераздирающую картину того, как Энтер отдает тебе карты твоего papa, после чего распадается на данные?

В этот момент взгляд Дзина упал на пальцы правой руки Эскейп, где он узрел кольцо из метароид-карт. Ухмыльнувшись, аватар продолжил :

- Как вижу, вы уже помирились. Что ж, знаешь, а мне понравилась идея так сразу возродить твоего папашу. Всё лучше, чем еще несколько месяцев готовиться к битве с неведомым врагом. Вот только... ты, вроде как, тоже не ожидала, что сразу же после воскрешения любимого отца распадешься на данные? Или это был ваш коварный план? Как бы то ни было, после твоего исчезновения папашка Мессия поглотил у нас весь имеющийся энетрон из близлежащих хранилищ всех размеров и форм. А что было после этого... я не знаю. Похоже, энетрона, содержащегося в Дзэе, не хватило не только на то, чтобы удерживать мой образ, но и на то, чтобы самостоятельно телепортироваться в гиперпространство. А жаль, хороший был робот, мое лучшее творение, пусть он и вышел немного глуповатым.

Лицо Эскейп на миг озарила улыбка, а в глазах можно было заметить мимолетный смех.

_«Интересно, чего этот гениальный инженер еще ожидал от своих творений? Яблочко-то от яблони недалеко, как известно...»_

Дзин тем временем перевел дыхание и продолжил повествование :

- После этого я вновь оказался заперт в своем ангаре в гиперпространстве. Знаешь, после того, как сознание провело столько времени в каком-никаком, но теле, это было странное ощущение. Понимаешь, что не можешь отсюда выбраться, но, тем не менее, пытаешься что-то предпринять. Наверное, это и послужило причиной тому, что я смог попасть сюда. Дело в том, что в ангаре уж несколько десятков лет стояла цистерна с небольшим количеством энетрона, а среди моих рабочих прототипов как раз была телепатически управляемая броня, от которой, к сожалению, только и остался, что один, вполне рабочий и собранный, экзоскелет руки. Этого хватило. Не буду распространяться, как, но мне удалось восстановить часть своего тела, которая сейчас содержится в виде данных в твоем папочке, будь он неладен, с помощью технология создания аватаров. А уж уловить сигнал, посылаемый твоим дорогим муженьком, было проще простого, как и отправить обратный маркер. И вот я здесь.

Новоявленный получеловек — полуаватар наконец закончил. Эскейп едва заметно кивнула, принимая во внимание всё сказанное им, и подала ему руку. Дзин поднялся с пола и для проформы отряхнул со своей одежды отсутствующую в этом доме пыль и грязь.

- А теперь расскажи обо всем ты, - сказал Дзин. - Надо признаться, меня всё больше и больше интересует, где я оказался? Что это за место?

- Это будет долгая история, - ответила Эскейп и все же начала свой рассказ. Все-таки надо ввести своего нового союзника в курс дела, а затем уже перейти к тому, с какой просьбой, созревшей в ее мозгу во время истории гениального инженера, она хочет к нему обратиться.

Пафосный аватар не верил своим глазам. Перед его лицом стоял никто иной, как его бывший повелитель. От такого неожиданного поворота событий Энтер потерял дар речи.

Мессия же воспринял это как страх, забыв о том, что такое явление никогда не было свойственно его творениям. Видимо, влияние этого мира сказывалось и на тех, кто целиком и полностью являл из себя бездушную компьютерную программу.

- Боишься, тщедушное создание? Ты должен был бояться раньше, когда отрекался от служения мне, пытаясь использовать все отдаваемые тебе приказы в своих целях.

Его Превосходительство повернулось к лорду Эксальгару и отдало короткий и лаконичный приказ : «Выпустить». Дверь клетки открылась, однако аватар не спешил покидать ее, следя глазами за тем существом, которого он так ненавидел и встречи с которым он одновременно желал.

- Энтер, что с тобой? Обомлел от страха? Рано, дружок, рано, сначала ты поделишься со мной всеми своими данными, я должен наконец-таки впитать в себя того, кто уже долгое время доставлял мне очень много хлопот...

Француз продолжал молчать. Спустя мгновение он сделал шаг вперед, его глаз засветился ярко-красным светом, а тело тотчас скрыла под собой совершенная броня. Затем пафосный аватар поднял вверх свой клинок и, обведя им по кругу всех присутствующих в данном помещении, остановился между Мессией и Эксальгаром.

- Ваше высочество, Мессия, а столь покорный вам лорд уже говорил о том, как он пытался добраться до вашей дочери отнюдь не с благими целями? - голова склонилась в том положении, которое всегда присутствовало у аватара во время его коронной усмешки. - Или же он решил об этом умолчать? Странно, мне казалось, что у правильного слуги не должно быть тайн от своего хозяина. Разве не этого вы хотели от меня?

Лицо бывшего повелителя Энтера выразило неверие, смешанное с недоумением, а лицо Эксальгара — страх. Как этот щенок продолжает бить по его больным местам. Нет, постойте, он же никак не мог узнать, что два часа назад лордом был отправлен вооруженный отряд с целью захватить эту девчонку! Отправлен, конечно же, без ведома его Превосходительства. Да и откуда вообще он мог знать, что эта красивая, но, к сожалению, слишком сильная и хитрая девушка — дочь его повелителя?!

- Энтер, что ты несешь? Моей дочери не может быть в этом мире, не пытайся меня заговорить.

Аватар поднял руку с кольцом так, чтобы его смог заметить его дражайший экс-повелитель.

- Правда, mon ami Мессия? А я почему-то уверен, что моя жена находится в этом мире и в полной безопасности, пока до нее не доберутся щупальца вашего слуги. Хотя... если посмеют добраться — я ему таковые пообрубаю.

Похоже, Мессия услышал из всей тирады своего неудачного и вышедшего из-под контроля творения лишь одну фразу.

- Моя дочь... здесь? Твоя... жена?

Голос Его Превосходительства в одночасье возвысился до небес, а рука сама собой выбросилась в атакующем ударе энергией. Несколько красных молний, переплетенные и уверенные, в себе, неслись прямо в грудь посмевшему разозлить его высочество аватару...

Энтер отработанным за многие схватки с Бастерами движением едва успел уклониться от атаки его высочества. Перекатившись вбок, он принял классическую оборонительную стойку, к которой не могли бы придраться даже средневековые мастера владения клинком.

Лорд и охранявшие его подчиненные хотели в тот же миг рвануться и разобраться с заносчивым аватаром, но Его Превосходительство неожиданно подал знак рукой.

- Стойте. Это только моя битва, битва между бессмысленным и ошибочным творением и творцом. Не вмешивайтесь!

После этих слов Мессия спровоцировал принудительную телепортацию себя и пафосного аватара. Когда дым от их исчезновения рассеялся, лорд с подчиненными смогли увидеть лишь пустое помещение, в котором находились лишь они сами.

Французский аватар не ожидал столь внезапной принудительной телепортации, поэтому, думаю, не стоит удивляться тому, что он кубарем вылетел из закрывающегося разрыва пространства. Его высочество, однако, переместилось без таких «осложнений», что наталкивало на мысль, что оные и были спровоцированы им.

Энтер поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Это место отчетливо напоминало ему ту боевую площадку, на которой когда-то Бастеры сражались с Мессией. С одним отличием — небо не было багровым, что наталкивало на мысль, что аватар попал-таки не в гиперпространсто.

- Не ожидал увидеть столь знакомое место? - громовой голос. - Нет, ты находишься не в нашем родном измерении, отродье. Это — всего лишь репликация командного центра в этом измерении. Знаешь, поглощение в себя целой планеты дает неплохие плюсы.

- Ваше высочество, вы долго собрались разглагольствовать? Кажется, вам не терпелось со мной разобраться. А то, знаете, меня дома ждут. Семья, дети, сами понимаете...

Как Энтер и надеялся, ему удалось спровоцировать злость своего повелителя. Мессия не заставил себя долго ждать и на этот раз выстрелил в аватара вполне ожидаемым энергетическим воздушным потоком, который француз без труда вобрал в себя и поглотил. Пораженный экс-повелитель взглянул на свои руки.

- Но... как? Никто еще не мог блокировать этого приема!

- О, правда? Tres bien, так я стал первым! Знаете, поглощение в себя карты с частью ваших данных дает неплохие плюсы...

Аватаром овладело странное веселье и безбашенность, которая совершенно не подходила ситуации, в коей он оказался. Но... ему почему-то казалось, что его повелитель, встречи и схватки с которым он в тайне опасался и в равной мере желал, не сможет нанести ему ни малейшего вреда.

_«Интересно, как это чувство называют ничтожные человеческие существа? Вера в себя?»_

Лицо Его Превосходительства выразило непередаваемую смесь отвращения, желания убить и... глубинного страха. Похоже, это творение слишком далеко зашло, раз посмело использовать такие таинства. И этого никак нельзя было спустить этому выкидышу компьютерной программы с рук.

- Вижу, ты ощущаешь себя хозяином положения. Думаешь, что все сойдет тебе с рук и ты сможешь одолеть меня. Ошибаешься, выродок, очень ошибаешься. Ты будешь уничтожен раз и навсегда, без право на восстановление!

Мессия поднял руки в призывном жесте, от его запястий оторвались странные лучи света, похожие на щупальца Энтера, но состоящие из... данных. Спустя мгновение цель данного действа была прояснена — компьютерный вирус воссоздал всех метароидов, когда-либо созданных Энтером и Эскейп.

- Посмотрим, как ты разберешься с ними, заносчивый мальчишка. А получить твои данные я могу и из тебя мертвого, в конце концов, кто сказал, что мне нужно твое сознание?

С этими словами Мессия исчез во вспышке мгновенной телепортации, оставив Энтера один на один с метароидами, число которых обреталось в районе двадцати - двадцати пяти.

С первыми двумя ринувшимися на него метароидами Энтер разобрался одним взмахом клинка — отсек обоим головы, тем самым уничтожив важные для их существования микросхемы. Стоит отметить, что у этих метароидов не было собственной личности. Похоже, его высочество создало оных по простым данным, сохранившимся в базе главного компьютера гиперпространства. Но для аватара так было и лучше — отсутствие личности здорово ограничивало у псевдоживых роботов способность грамотно мыслить и планировать свои действия, что существенно облегчало процесс их уничтожения.

От огня трио метароидов Энтеру пришлось уходить стремительным бегом и перекатами, ибо, даже лишенные мозгов, эти бездушные машины все же имели простейшие установки по принципу : «Убивать всё, что движется». Странно, что с такими принципами они еще не убили друг друга.

Безумный аватар не замечал, что к нему сзади, осторожно и лаконично, подбирался самый опасный, если судить по воздействию, метароид — Ластикороид. Возможно, стоит напомнить читателю, что его действие заключалось в стирании данных на каком-либо носителе. А, учитывая то, что француз и сам был ничем иным, чем сборищем данных, финал этой истории был бы очевиден.

Ластикороид не учел единственной вещи — того, что Энтер может быть далеко не единственным, кого следует опасаться. Это, в конечном счете, его и погубило. Не прошло и минуты, как он был раздавлен и дополнительно размазан по асфальту чей-то массивной ногой.

Разобравшись с досаждавшей ему троицей, муж Эскейп перевел дух. Да, пятерых врагов он уничтожил со своеобразной легкостью, но оставались еще двадцать метароидов, которые, думается, отнюдь не стали бы ожидать, пока аватар расправится с ними.

_«Мое высочество в своем репертуаре. Создать побольше врагов, чтобы создать эффект массовости, и самому покинуть поле боя. Нет, не спорю, очень хороший способ разобраться с кем-либо, но... __zut, __я сам привык его практиковать»._

Позади Энтера послышалось то, что стало последней каплей в бочке меда этого дня. Сначала ему показалось, что он ослышался, хотя это человеческое качество, в принципе, не могло быть свойственно творению Мессии. Нет, воистину, каковы могли бы быть шансы на то, чтобы услышать настолько знакомый голос морфера «ВРЕМЯ ПРЕВРАЩЕНИЯ!», зная, что это просто невозможно по причине уничтожения Бастеров его дражайшим высочеством?

Но всё-таки Энтер заставил себя обернуться и понял, что теперь его может обманывать не только слух, но и зрение. Перед ним стоял... Золотой бастер, Дзин Масато собственной персоной со своим неизменным клинком на плече.

- Ca va, Энтер, или как ты там это произносишь? Неплохая заварушка. Тренируещься?

Дзин подошел к французу и принял боевую стойку.

- Всего-то двадцать метароидов? От твоего тестя я ожидал гораздо большего...

У Энтера не было времени пытаться лихорадочно осмыслить такой бурный поток новой информации, потому он лишь кивнул и скривил губы в своей фирменной улыбке, после чего так же принял боевую стойку.

Спустя миг два союзника поневоле ринулись в бой...

Метароиды, вопреки произведенному ими сперва впечатлению безмозглых и бездушных роботов, мгновенно отреагировали на появление нового противника и сомкнулись кругом вокруг аватаров, методично нанося им все новые и новые удары. Которые, впрочем, и Золотой бастер, и Энтер, стоявшие спина к спине, успешно отражали своими клинками.

Но, тем не менее, всякому терпению приходит конец. Особенно, если учитывать, что индивидуум, коий первый не выдержал, никогда особым терпением и выдержкой не отличался. Если не вспоминать, конечно, его долгое служение Высочеству. Потому французский аватар первым решил разорвать круг врагов, уничтожив двух наиболее мешавших ему Спрейроидов. А дальше... что описывать дальше? Дзин не успевал следить за молниеносными движениями адепта Мессии, который, похоже, очень вдохновился ими от своего бывшего, ныне мертвого соперника — Красного бастера, Хирому Сарукада. Впрочем, зачем излишний раз расписывать всё веселье аватара, разгулявшегося при виде порции врагов, ранее недоступных ему?

Спустя несколько минут всё было кончено, а у гениального и экстраординарного инженера наконец-таки перестала кружиться голова.

_«Похоже, я начинаю понимать, почему мы никогда не могли его одолеть...»_

После уничтожения последнего противника Энтер вернулся в человеческий облик и подошел к Дзину, по-турецки сидевшему в центре поля боя всё время, пока пафосный аватар разбирался с врагами.

- Ты бы хоть присоединился, - с улыбкой произнес Энтер, подавая аватару руку, дабы тот поднялся.

- Знаешь, не хотел прерывать такое отличное шоу, - поднявшись, усмехнулся Дзин. - Хотя я бы уничтожил их намного быстрее...

Муж Эскейп просверлил Золотого бастера своим фирменным презрительным взглядом и, неожиданно для самого себя, вымолвил :

- Знаешь... а мне тебя не хватало... и, как я теперь понимаю, не только как врага, но и как союзника, вселяющего веру в себя и свои силы. - Быстрая и неуловимая улыбка. - Когда смотришь на такое убожество, то понимаешь, что само оно сражаться не сможет и приходиться защищать...

Лицо Дзина, первоначально выразившее недоумение, вернулось в нормальное состояние. Каким бы не был мир, какой бы не была ситуация, а этот парень, пусть даже и бывший его враг, по сути, никогда не меняется. И порой хорошо иметь не кучу друзей, которой у инженера как раз и не было, такого врага, как Энтер, который стабилен хотя бы своим отношением к нему.


	9. Chapter 8

_«Чаще всего мы не замечаем людей вокруг нас и даже знакомых и близких судим по внутренне сложившимся стереотипам. Мы не замечаем их чувств, мы не замечаем проявлений их воли... всё это становится ненужным, ведь перед нами есть четкий формат, калька, по которой мы и судим о человеке.»_

Размышления двадцатисемилетнего — по стечению обстоятельств — и сорокалетнего — по факту — аватара, прервал оклик Энтера : «Ну вот мы и добрались!». И правда, за деревьями уже отчетливо виднелся построенный безумным аватаром дом, а весь его вид явно выражал нетерпение поскорей оказаться дома и удостовериться, что с его любимой всё в порядке.

Дорога домой заняла у аватаров не так уж много времени. Как оказалось, репликация командного центра обоснованно не существовала в пространстве, то бишь была отдельной частью и фактически никак не маркировалась ни с одной точкой данного мира. Посему было неудивительно, что Энтера и Дзина выбросило как раз в той точке, в которой первый и потерял сознание.

Добраться оттуда до жилища не составило большого труда. Особенно, если взять во внимание, что всю дорогу аватары перекидывались шутками друг с другом. Всё же, как бы ни сложилась жизненная ситуация в этот раз, обоим очень сложно было изменить отношение друг к другу, но они, несомненно, стали теплее и дружелюбней.

Наконец, когда до дома оставалось около десяти метров, Энтер и Дзин сбавили шаг и уже более спокойно шли к двери. Вдруг через мгновение они услышали... детский плач, который, без сомнения, раздавался именно из того помещения, в которое они с таким усердием направлялись. Пафосный аватар рванулся, потянул ручку двери и... замер от удивления. Подоспевший к нему сзади Масато застыл в аналогичной позе. И этому была вполне обоснованная причина.

Перед двумя сдружившимися аватарами стояла мадемуазель Эскейп с крохотным, завернутым в пеленку, но несомненно живым комочком на руках. В глазах чертовски прекрасного аватара не было ни малейшего отблеска боли и страданий, глаза ее сияли счастьем и безграничной радостью от того, что ее муж вернулся в целости и сохранности.

Дзин, всегда умевший чутко улавливать моменты, когда ему лучше куда-нибудь испариться, моментально свалил на улицу под предлогом охраны дома от гипотетического Мессии, который мог вернуться в любую минуту, и закрыл за собой дверь.

Но аватары и не слышали его слов. Глаза Энтера все еще не могли оторваться от маленького чуда, которого держала прижатым к груди его возлюбленная. Его руки будто сами, первее импульса, который должны были отдать им нервные окончания мозга, потянулись к ребенку.

На сей жест дочь Мессии благосклонно отреагировала и переложила их дочку на его руки. Пафосный аватар все еще не мог поверить в реальность происходящего : он держал в руках своего ребенка, Делит-тян, плод их с Эскейп безграничной и истинной любви друг к другу. Нонсенс, невозможное, не имеющее прецедентов в истории, событие произошло в этот день. И именно в этот момент Энтер понял, в чем заключался смысл провидения, которое, казалось, и послало ему этот шанс, эту возможность перестать творить зло и прожить жизнь с чистого листа.

А его жена тем временем продолжала улыбаться, глядя на сияющего и лучезарно улыбающегося от счастья аватара. Вскоре он задал вполне ожидаемый вопрос.

- Тебе... было больно? Прости... меня не было рядом. Моя вина, мне не стоило уходить, не предупредив.

- Ничего-ничего, все уже кончилось. И нет, мне я совсем не чувствовала боль, потому что... не знаю, получится ли объяснить это словами. В общем, своим способом зачатия ребенка ты, по-моему, предсказал способ ее появления на свет. Хотя я иного не ожидала, все же мы пока еще аватары, а не люди.

Аватар не произнес ни единого слова, а лишь, бережно держа дочь в руках, приблизился к Эскейп и поцеловал ее в губы. Конечно, гениальный инженер и учитель Рюдзи не был бы таковым, если бы не догадался в этот момент зайти в дом и прервать столь приятный для влюбленной парочки процесс.

- Ребята, я все понимаю, но... Энтер, mon ami, ты не забыл, что у нас имеются дела поважнее?

Смутившаяся Эскейп, оторванная от так нравившегося ей действа, окинула Дзина взглядом, по температуре очень и очень близким к абсолютному нулю :

- О чем ты? И вообще... сразу стоило это спросить. Где ты нашел моего мужа? Что вообще произошло?

Масато молчал. Молчал и Энтер, который, не прерывая молчания заботливо положил Делит в уже как три месяца готовую для нее детскую кроватку. И лишь после этого эталон пафоса и безумия подал голос.

- Давайте перейдем наверх, не будем мешать ребенку спать. Там и продолжим разговор.

На аватара воззрились два удивленных взгляда. Ни его жена, ни, тем более, Дзин, не ожидали такой практически мгновенной и внезапной метаморфозы средоточия безумия, презрения и безбашенности в доброго, заботливого и любящего отца.

Спустя полминуты вся троица была наверху. Энтер и Золотой бастер долгое время мялись, не зная, как начать разговор, который, конечно же, для Эскейп окажется не очень приятным. Наконец, экстраординарный инженер решился и произнес :

- Мадемуазель, думаю, мне стоит долгое время рассказывать вам, где и как я искал вашего мужа. Достаточно сказать лишь одну фразу : ваш отец жив, он находится в этом мире и его интересует Энтер, причем совсем не в благих целях.

Далее последовала немая сцена, прерываемая лишь еле слышным сопением дочери молодоженов на первом этаже, благо дерево в доме очень и очень хорошо пропускало все возможные звуки в черте оного.

_«__Papa__... жив?»_

Внутренне, конечно, Эскейп знала и чувствовала, что ее отец жив. И благодаря его прощальным словам, и благодаря рассказу Дзина. Нет, ее отец не мог просто так испариться после победы над главными своими врагами, конечно же, нет. Но что могло привести его в этот мир? Что это вообще за мир и почему они сами оказались здесь? На все эти вопросы, что было вполне ожидаемым, не было ответа ни у одного из аватаров.

- Я... пойду прилягу. Слишком много информации за один день, — в этот миг становясь очень похожей на своего мужа, вымолвила Эскейп. Энтер тут же молча поднялся и пошел вместе с ней в спальню. Масато проводил их глазами, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, как подобный союз вообще может иметь место быть. Более неподходящих друг другу созданий еще б поискать надо. Но... как бы то ни было, этим миром правит ее величество Судьба и с этим стоит смириться.

Лорд Эксальгар нервно ходил по своей каморке из угла в угол, не в силах успокоиться и смириться со своей чуть было не совершенной ошибкой. Так опрометчиво вряд ли мог бы поступить даже ненавистный ему щенок. Слава Мессии, что он успел отозвать Баггларов до того, как они достигли черты дома аватаров. Хотя это было недостижимой целью для них. Дом ненавистных ему существ не обнаруживался ни на одной карте, не дислоцировался ни одним радаром. Почему так, прислужник Мессии не знал и не желал знать. Он был уверен, что во всем кроется вина его основного противника, и нет смысла заморачиваться на мелких деталях.

Противника... эта падаль по имени Энтер ухитрилась стать для него противником даже в рамках любовных отношений. Мало кто из подчиненных Эксальгара знал, но его решение попросить помощи у Его Превосходительства и обрести новую силу было обусловлено не желанием победить безумного аватара. Нет, дело крылось совсем не в том, что в прошлом его состоянии лорд не был способен составить нашему герою силовую конкуренцию, нет... Вся причина, вся соль изменения состояла именно в том взгляде, который он углядел у своего противника. Это был взгляд любящего, готового абсолютно на всё ради своей любви, человека, обладавшего давно утраченными для Эксальгара качествами.

Слишком многим пришлось пожертвовать лорду, когда Мессия прибыл в этот мир. Это произошло около года назад, точную дату сейчас вряд ли уже кто-либо сможет назвать. Именно тогда этот мир, это государство, где возможный будущий преемник Его Превосходительства был безраздельным владыкой, озарила безграничная тьма. Именно в тот момент сюда прибыли эти ничтожные Багглары, за короткий промежуток времени заменившие ему слуг. А сам Эксальгар оказался под властью своего могущественного Высочества, целью которого было распространить свою власть и на этот мир, ибо параллельный, по его собственным словам, уже давно стал его частью. Было и что-то иное, что вело Мессию в этот мир, ради чего он сюда прибыл, но этого лорд никак не мог постичь.

Теперь же бывший властелин мира и вовсе оказался не у дел. После того, как Его Превосходительство явилось в этот мир в своем материальном облике, противник Энтера был отстранен от дел и вынужден был лишь выполнять поручения своего безумного главаря. Это, надо заметить, раздражало лорда, в чьих жилах текла подлинная рыцарская кровь, но, к сожалению, он никак не мог повлиять на сложившуюся ситуацию.

_«Форменный неудачник... лишиться подвластного мне государства, лишиться любви... фактически я лишен смысла жизни. Что еще остается делать мне, мутировавшему уроду, по собственной вине оказавшемуся в таком положении?»_

Неожиданно лорд услышал громовой голос Его Превосходительства, исходивший, как ему всегда казалось, из глубин его самого :

- Эксальгар, ты нужен мне в командной рубке. Сейчас же!

Оному ничего не оставалось, как последовать приказу. Мессия, вопреки ожиданиям лорда, никак не мог успокоиться с тех пор, как узнал о том, что его дочь жива. Не сказать, чтобы его поразило это известие, скорее, как казалось самому Эксальгару, его поразил именно факт возможной ее связи с Энтером, тем более такой связи, кою оговорил сам аватар. Порой лорд видел в глазах своего владыки нечто большее, чем просто затаенную злобу на предавшего его преданного ему слугу, да простят мне читатели этот оксюморон, нет, в глазах Мессии жило то, что можно было бы при большом желании назвать зарождением души, как бы странно и немыслимо не звучало это в подобном контексте.

Эскейп уснула практически сразу же после того, как муж сопроводил ее в постель. Сам же пафосный аватар отправился вниз, позвав с собой и Масато, который, оставаясь верен своей болтливости и юмору, тут же, едва оставшись наедине с новоиспеченным отцом, поспешил пошутить насчет имени его дочки :

- Ребят, а у вас, созданий Мессии, всегда такая узкая фантазия? Или вам по райдеру положено иметь имена компьютерных клавиш?

Дзин не успел оглянуться, как был прижат к стене щупальцами и, узрев уставший и злой взгляд их обладателя, поспешил отказаться от своих слов. Отпустив его, Энтер, опустился на стул в кухне, чутко прислушиваюсь к дыханию Делит, дремавшей в соседней комнате.

- Сейчас особо не до шуток. Его высочество не остановится, пока не уничтожит меня и не доберется до своей дочери. Не знаю, какие чувства он к ней до сих пор испытывает, но более, чем уверен, они далеки от родственных. Он для чего-то пришел в этот мир, и я сомневаюсь, что его целью является порабощение очередного измерения. Нет... у нашего Мессии должна быть вполне конкретная цель.

Приняв серьезный вид, инженер налил себе стакан воды и опустился на соседний стул.

- Я скажу тебе больше. Не думаю, что его целью являешься именно ты. Он каким-то образом узнал о твоем наличии здесь, а ты, как обычно, можешь прямо или косвенно помешать его планам.

Лицо Энтера выразило неопределенную смесь чувств : с одной стороны, отвращению к своему новоявленному врагу, мнящему себя лордом, с другой — понимание, ибо не один Эксальгар был вынужден служить безумной и ненасытной твари по имени Мессия.

- Пожалуй, я даже мог бы объяснить, как его Высочество обо мне узнало. Но времени нет, нам надо что-то решать и действовать. Papa не будет сидеть, сложа руки, он не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы найти меня и отомстить за предательство. Потому, думаю, мне стоит отправиться к нему самому.

- Ты сдурел? Это Мессия, а не какая-то кучка метароидов! Он уничтожит тебя и ты оставишь свою жену вдовой, да еще и с дочерью!

- У меня есть выбор? Если он доберется до нас, то я боюсь представить, что он может сделать со своей дочерью и, тем более, с Делит-тян! — Энтер беспомощно оглянулся на кроватку своей дочери, словно веря, что ее присутствие придаст ему сил и решимости. - Пойми, только я могу остановить его и никто иной. Я заварил эту кашу, мне с ним и разбираться, даже если это и будет стоить мне жизни!

Пафосный и некогда безумный аватар замолчал и отвернулся от своего собеседника, дабы в его глазах незаметны были слезы. Слезы... грусть... это всё было в новинку для мужа Эскейп.

Экстраординарный инженер Дзин Масато сидел в ступоре, не в силах осознать такую чудовищную метаморфозу бывшего своего врага. Он никак не ожидал от аватара такого всплеска эмоций и чувств, такой любви и сострадания. Что хуже всего, он понимал, что Энтер прав и отговорить его вряд ли получится. Если это вообще возможно, ведь у Золотого бастера даже не было аргументов.

Наконец, после нескольких минут молчания, отец Делит произнес :

- Решено. Я отправляюсь к Мессии и отправляю его обратно в ад, любыми способами и средствами стараясь не допустить его возвышения. Ты останешься с Эскейп и Делит. Я знаю, у тебя достаточно силы и возможности защитить их в случае чего. Да и не сможешь ты по-другому. Думаешь, не заметил я той твоей реакции на мою жену, когда ты в первый раз ее увидел? Знаешь, я уверен, с тобой она будет в надежных руках.

Энтер попытался улыбнуться сквозь блестевшие в его глазах слезы и подал Масато руку.

- Прощаемся. Думаю, ты прав, и Мессия вряд ли оставит меня в живых, даже если сам низвергнется в пучины Тартара. Посему... было хорошо иметь тебя в союзниках, Дзин. Попрощайся с ней за меня, хорошо?

Делит-тян неожиданно зашевелилась в кроватке и открыла глаза. Ее папа наклонился и осторожно поцеловал ее в лоб, стараясь вложить в этот поцелуй всё то, что он, скорее всего, уже никогда не сможет сказать.

Глаз аватара загорелся ставшим уже привычным ему красным цветом, тело озарилось яркой вспышкой — monsiuer Энтер принял свой боевой метароид-облик и... исчез.

Во всяком случае, именно так показалось Дзину, который никак не мог привыкнуть к столь мгновенным перемещениям еще со времен знакомства с Хирому. Поставив опустошенный стакан на стол, Масато еще долго смотрел вдаль из окна, словно надеясь увидеть силуэт своего союзника на горизонте. Безуспешно.


	10. Chapter 9

Над лесом, вблизи которого располагался дом аватаров, поднимался рассвет нового дня. В самом доме было тихо. Спала Делит-тян, сытая и счастливая во всех смыслах, в каких только может быть счастлив новорожденный ребенок. Этой радости и счастья, однако, не разделяла ее мама, проснувшаяся ночью строго по будильнику, дабы накормить свою любимую дочь, и заставшая на кухне дремавшего, сидя на стуле, Дзина. Не самый лучший момент, чтобы узнать, что твой муж уже далеко не в черте дома, а ушел он ради того, чтобы отдать жизнь за свою семью.

Эскейп сидела на кровати, прижавшись к спинке и раз разом прокручивала пересказанный ей Масато разговор с Энтером. Она понимала его стремления, понимала его чувства и порывы оных, да что уж говорить, она сама с радостью бы рванулась туда, к отцу, ради мести и освобождения этого мира от его власти. Но не давала покоя ей, как и ее пафосному любимому аватару, лишь одна деталь — их новорожденная дочь. Война с Мессией была неизбежна, бесспорно, но как можно было бы бросить беззащитное любимое дитя, оставить его сиротой? Да и просто обречь на смерть, ведь ее дедушка вряд ли бы стал беспокоиться о жизни какого-то тщедушного создания. Именно эта мысль и удерживала дочь Мессии в черте дома, именно она не давала ей броситься в схватку вслед за Энтером и именно она разъедала ее изнутри.

Для Дзина утро проходило не лучше. Разбуженный Эскейп в районе полуночи, он не спал всю ночь, продолжая бессмысленно смотреть в окно и размышлять. Как бы ни трудно было признаться самому себе, но его тоже беспокоила судьба бывшего врага. Единственное, чем он смог себя занять — взяв ноутбук Энтера, попытаться разобраться в его устройстве и хотя бы этим помочь аватару, ведь, без сомнения, ядро Мессии так и продолжало обитать в гиперпространстве, а гаджет безумного аватара был единственной формой связи с этим нестабильным измерением.

Покинув дом, Энтер пролетел несколько десятков метров и остановился. Куда нужно было направляться? Каким путем возможно попасть во владения его бывшего высочества, да и есть ли такой путь? Зацепка у возлюбленного Эскейп была одна — то место в лесу, где он услышал странные голоса и где его каким-то образом на время отключили. И именно туда и стоило отправиться.

Путь до странного места занял у пафосного аватара всего несколько минут. И вот... он уже здесь, слава богам, что теперь он не слышит этих голосов, отчего-то внушавших ему ужас. Странное, человеческое чувство, оно не должно было быть доступно аватару, но прорывалось наружу всякий раз, как только он видел или слышал где-то упоминание о Великих... Но сейчас его проблемы были более определенны и их стоит решить, не откладывая.

Как Энтер и ожидал, ровно на том самом злополучном месте он не обнаружил ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Ни единой зацепки, которая позволила бы ему продолжить путь.

Аватар огляделся. Ночной лес, казалось, дышал на него тишиной и внутренним покоем, стабильностью. Это и правда можно было почувствовать, ощутить кожей и мельчайшими частичками своего живого тела. Однако мужу Эскейп было не до лирики... где-то здесь должен быть запрятан секрет, тайник, хотя бы малейшая подсказка о том, как попасть к Мессии.

_«Ну же, ваше Высочество, я ведь никогда не поверю, что вы могли что-то сделать аккуратно и незаметно, это ведь не ваш стиль, __ma__puce__...»_

Позади аватара послышался еле уловимый свист рассекаемого клинком воздуха. Энтер на автомате подогнул колени и, выпрямившись через секунду, увидел вновь летящее на него диковинное орудие — соединенные двусторонние секиры, которые их обладатель, похоже, решил использовать как бумеранг. Вновь подсев и пропустив над собой разящие клинки, аватар резко развернулся и увидел того, кого он меньше всего ожидал увидеть здесь.

Дикобразоподобное тело, спина, то ли украшенная, то ли изуродованная черными иглами, массивная броня и секира-бумеранг в руках — лорд Эксальгар, адепт Мессии в этом мире собственной персоной.

- А у тебя хорошая реакция, щенок, - усмехнулся лорд. - Мой повелитель знал, что ты обязательно тут появишься.

Лицо Энтера, как и обычно, посетила неуловимая взглядом улыбка.

- Значит, знал? Неожиданно, неожиданно... Поразительно, неужели наше с тобой высочество наконец-то обрело мозги?

После этих слов аватар принял боевую стойку и запустил в своего противника огненные шары, которые, впрочем, не нанесли Эксальгару ни малейшего урона, хоть и принял он их прямо к себе в грудь.

- И это — всё, чем ты можешь меня порадовать? Надо же, и зачем повелитель тебя создал... Ты же никчемен и убог, ты же... просто падаль! - с отвращением произнес лорд.

Энтер продолжал сохранять боевую стойку и был абсолютно непоколебим.

- Никчемен и убог? Ох, mon ami, да вы мастер меня смешить... Как минимум, я не бегаю за подачками от своего «повелителя»...

Как аватар и ожидал, его высказывание обязано было задеть адепта Мессии за живое. Что и произошло, поскольку спустя мгновение Эксальгар ринулся в бой. Дрался он четко и слаженно, избегая защитных и колющих ударов, ограничиваясь лишь рубящими, для которых его секира словно и была создана. Средоточие пафоса и безумства же ограничивалось лишь защитой и парой-тройкой попыток сделать укол в район лица противника, компенсируя отсутствие большого числа атакующих ударов непрерывной защитой.

Лорд никак не мог понять, в чем же заключается сила несносного ему щенка. Только лишь скорость никак не могла служить гарантом того, что он все еще жив и способен защищаться. Должно быть логичное объяснению этому феномену, но Эксальгар никак не мог прийти к решению этого вопроса. Крестообразные секиры в его руках порхали со скоростью ножниц заправского цирюльника, отличаясь лишь тем, что ножницы не могли являться столь смертоносным оружием.

Бой, казалось, продолжался уже несколько десятков минут, но переломного момента для какой-либо из сторон так и не наступило. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что никто из противников не желает победы, но после нескольких мгновений наблюдения за боем это впечатление изничтожалось, аки дурное настроение после хорошо проведенного дня.

Энтер старательно удерживал оборону, внутренне, что казалось ему странным, не желая смерти своему альтер-эго в этом мире, который, словно мечник-фанатик, никак не мог остановиться и наносил всё новые и новые удары, от которых приходилось уклоняться либо ставить блок. Наконец, во время одного из своих перекатов аватару удалось оказаться позади лорда и он нанес ему короткий рубящий удар по той части доспехов, что казалась ему похожей на дикобраза. Лорд зарычал от боли, выронил секиры из своей руки и схватился ей за место ранения. Но Энтер не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Куда более интересно ему было то, что он увидел после нанесения удара — рана ожидаемо зарубцевалась, но над ней на какие-то мгновения появился силуэт доболе знакомой Энтеру карты со знаком Мессии и совсем уж сакральным числом — 13. От неожиданности аватар также опустил клинок, чем поспешил воспользоваться его противник, схвативший свои секиры и попытавшийся нанести резкий рассекающий удар с поворота. Но... он чуть-чуть опоздал и этого мига хватило мужу Эскейп, чтобы уклониться и точным ударом выбить клинки из рук лорда.

Подняв клинок на уровень лица своего противника, Энтер промолвил :

- Что ж... битва была довольно неплохой. Я уже год не встречал такого сильного и виртуозного противника... не ожидал.

Лицо лорда выразило отвращение и затаенную боль.

- Щенок, кончай уже. Мне не нужны твои разглагольствования. Если уж ты победил, то давай покончим с этим сию же минуту, не откладывая. Ты сражался честно и я смиряюсь с поражением.

Аватар коротко и с заметным сожалением кивнул и... дематериализовал клинок. Эксальгар недоуменно посмотрел на Энтера.

- Что ты задумал, падаль?

В ответ аватар вернул себе обратно человеческий облик, чем поверг адепта Мессии в еще больший когнитивный диссонанс.

- Да хватит на меня так смотреть, mon ami. Бой с тобой был просто... magnifique, но не ты есть моя цель. Потому я не хочу убивать тебя, а хочу вполне спокойно поговорить с вами... милорд, - манерно поклонившись, прошептал Энтер.

- И что же ты хочешь узнать, Энтер? Думаешь, я расскажу тебе что-либо? Думаешь, я предам своего повелителя?

- Предашь? Ты уже его предал, порадовав меня столь шикарным боем на клинках. Разве не получил ты от него задание уничтожить меня?

Эксальгар вновь с непонятным выражением лица воззрился на аватара. Откуда... откуда это существо может так много знать?

- Не стоит задумываться об этом так долго, милорд, - мельком взглянув на противника, сказал Энтер. - За несколько месяцев службы вашему повелителю я научился понимать его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Из него получается очень плохой тактик, как бы хорошо он не планировал всю операцию.

Отвернувшись от своего противника на несколько мгновений, Энтер продолжил :

- Но, что более важно, mon ami, это то, что он не предусмотрел последствий вашего, если можно так выразиться, апгрейда. Или я неправ и этот ужасный образ дикобраза не доставляет вам неудобств?

- Да что ты можешь знать обо мне?

- Конкретно о вас? Многое, очень многое. Всё благодаря тому способу, коим он даровал вам столь огромную и столь гнетущую вас силу, милорд.

Эскальгар вновь... уж, наверное, в сотый раз недоуменно посмотрел на аватара. Что несет этот щенок? Как может он так метко бить в цель? Однако вслух лорд произнес :

- И что же ты знаешь обо мне, щенок? Или же ты просто пустозвонишь, потому что знаешь, что я безоружен и не смогу дать тебе отпор?

Голос Энтера на мгновение изменился, став средоточием всего накопившегося у аватара презрения, но затем вернулся в нормальное состояние :

- Да как ты... Впрочем, неважно. Мне достаточно того, что наше высочество поместило в тебя одну из карточек, благодаря которым он возродился. Как я и говорил, Мессия не может смотреть в будущее и предугадывать последствия своих действий на несколько шагов вперед. Он не учел, что точно такая же карта содержится и во мне и именно благодаря ей я могу получать все те данные, что поглощает иная карточка. Иными словами, твои умения, навыки, всё, что могла собрать карта внутри тебя, всё это стало частью моих данных.

Лорд недоверчиво взглянул на безумного аватара. Он и правда безумен... о чем он говорит? И даже если всё, сказанное им, правда, как такое вообще возможно?!

- Я понимаю, mon ami, в сказанное мной довольно трудно поверить, однако моей целью и не является желание заставить вас сделать это. Я хочу донести до тебя лишь одно — Мессия никогда не относится к своим союзникам, как к друзьям или близким людям. Ты для него — всего лишь орудие, необходимое ему до поры до времени. Как только в тебе исчезнет надобность, он с радостью от тебя избавится, а весь этот мир также переработает в данные, как он поступил и с тем, другим миром, откуда по странному стечению обстоятельств сюда переместился я.

Энтер материализовал свой клинок и, коротко замахнувшись, вонзил его в ступню Эксальгара, заставив того стиснуть зубы от боли.

- А теперь... теперь мне нужно узнать от тебя, где находится твой драгоценный повелитель. У меня есть к нему одно дело, которое уже год, как следует завершить. И я обязан завершить его во имя спокойной жизни моей любимой жены и нашей дочери.

Пораженный Эксальгар, превозмогая боль, уставился на пылающего от жажды возмездия аватара.

- О чем ты говоришь? Твоя... жена, она... она ведь его дочь? Он не тронет ее, ему важно лишь устранение тебя.

Энтер со снисходительным взглядом посмотрел на лорда.

- Да ну? Он сам тебе это сказал? Разве ты не слышал, **что **я тебе говорил? Мессии не важен никто, кроме него самого и насыщения себя любимого. Он — всего лишь психованная программа, предназначенная для эволюционирования и самосовершенствования. Его ничто и никто не может остановить... но я попробую. Скажи мне, где находится портал в гиперпространство, где обитает наш повелитель, это и в твоих интересах, mon ami. Или ты думаешь, карта, что внутри тебя, может защищать твои чувства от считывания оных?

Энтер приблизился к своему противнику и заставил свой глаз озариться красным цветом с сияющей внутри него надписью «04». Как он и планировал, в ответ на это глаз Эксальгара помимо его воли ответно засиял надписью «13». Передача данных была произведена успешно. Теперь аватару было известно всё необходимое и, честно говоря, без вмешательства драгоценного милорда он бы и сам смог найти это место, благо находилось оно как раз там, где должны были находиться такие ужасающие аватара Великие...

Энтер принял свою метароид-форму и, коротко кивнув своему противнику и улыбнувшись своей неуловимой улыбкой, растаял в воздухе, оставив недоумевающего Эксальгара залечивать свою рану на ноге, лежа у дерева.

Спустя несколько часов после начала работы с ноутбуком безумного аватара, гениальному инженеру наконец-таки удалось добиться ожидаемого результата. Им была установлена связь с началом начал гиперпространства — данными, составляющими ядро отца чертовски прекрасного аватара, ядро Мессии. И это уже было довольно-таки большой победой, учитывая потенциал тех, с кем Масато собирался выйти на связь...


	11. Chapter 10

Багровое небо. Какая же обычная картина для гиперпространства, не привыкшего пестрить яркими красками. Развалины непонятного происхождения, разбросанные по всему миру, и всего два целых и невредимых здания : до боли знакомый Дзину Масато ангар и он, командный центр, цитадель триумфа Мессии и хранитель его основного ядра.

Его Высочество Мессия стоял в главной комнате командного центра, глядя в иллюминатор и о чем-то думая. Возможно, его беспокоил предатель-аватар, непонятным образом сбежавший и оставивший неприятный осадок после своего появления, возможно, то, что его верный подчиненный Эксальгар не выходил на связь уже давно, возможно... да и откуда знать, что могло быть на уме у компьютерного вируса?

Но, сколько б долго тут не стоило ломать голову, волновали Его Превосходительство отнюдь не его слуги, оставившие его или же до сих пор верные ему. Волновало отца Эскейп лишь исполнение его плана, который медленно и верно близился к завершению. А ключевую роль в его исполнении должен был сыграть его шпион, его непоколебимое детище, специальным образом сконструированное и спрограммированное для этой цели.

Перемещение Энтера к разыскиваемой им цели не составило большого труда. Прибыв на поляну, где в прошлое его пришествие переговаривались таинственные Великие, пафосный аватар почувствовал непонятного происхождения холодок. Стараясь не обращать на оный внимания, муж Эскейп отследил маркер перемещения, который, как и ожидалось, наличествовался здесь и... отправился на свою малую родину — гиперпространство.

Перемещение, однако, на этот раз вышло весьма болезненным. От ощущений складывалось впечатление, знакомое Энтеру еще по первым его сознательным минутам в этом мире — боль, непонимание, тьма. Всё это и в данный момент словно давило на него, лишая возможности думать и ясно мыслить.

Однако сквозь приоткрытые глаза аватар все же смог рассмотреть приближавшихся к нему Баггларов и инстинктивно загнал боль за задворки сознания — не хватало еще проиграть тупым прихвостням Мессии, которые ранее подчинялись и ему.

Битва с патрульной пятеркой тупоголового пушечного мяса заняла у безумного аватара доли секунды. Да и что могло сделать настоящее пушечное мясо, являющееся воистину мусорными данными бесконечного потока информации, составляющего этот мир, против того, кто имел в себе силу Мессии и спровоцированную болью ярость?

Энтер продолжил свое передвижение к командному центру. Уже по высланной к нему патрульной пятерке он понял, что его пришествие не осталось незамеченным, хоть и местом его телепортации и оказались непонятного рода технологические развалины, из-за своего близкого к кислотному цвету казавшиеся радиоактивными.

Достигнуть желаемого пункта назначения аватару не удалось. Едва услышав громовой голос, гласивший «ЭНТЕР!», надоевший ему еще во время служения его высочеству, бывшему адепту Мессии пришлось уворачиваться от излюбленного оружия его противника — багровых молний, могущих причинить реальный урон любому врагу. А, как бы ни был уверен Энтер в своей метароид-броне, рисковать четвертой картой Его Превосходительства, содержавшейся в нем, все же не стоило.

Словно прочитав его мысли, материализовавшийся Мессия проговорил :

- Щенок, тебе не кажется, что ты присвоил себе кое-что, принадлежащее мне? Скажу большее — являющееся частью меня, как в общем-то и ты сам?

Уклоняясь от всё больше растущего количества молний, Энтер ответил :

- Ваше высочество, принадлежащее ВАМ? Простите, но могли бы и поблагодарить меня за то, что я хотя бы как-то сохранил ваши данные.

На мгновение остановившись, Мессия усмехнулся :

- Спасибо, Энтер. Ты прав : без твоего бэкапа я бы уж точно не смог возродиться вновь. Но всё же мне необходимо то, что сейчас по случайному стечению обстоятельств содержится в тебе и, в твоих голубых мечтах, защитит тебя от моего гнева.

Неустанно двигаясь вокруг своего противника и постепенно ускоряясь, возлюбленный Эскейп неуловимо улыбнулся :

- Гневайтесь, ваше высочество, гневайтесь. Это же просто tres bien! Кстати, говоря о картах, вы же ими разбрасываетесь направо и налево... отдали своему новоявленному слуге, не умеющему даже клинок правильно поставить...

Выражение лица у черепа Мессии на миг выразил недоверие и испуг, но тут же приняло обычный наводящий страх на не привыкшего человека, вид. Аватар продолжал попытки обыграть своего бывшего повелителя скоростными передвижениями.

- Эксальгар? Что ж... ты уничтожил его? Поздравляю тебя с этой маленькой победой, мусор. Что уж скрывать, он был таким же сборищем мусорных данных, как и ты сам. Или ты всерьез мнил себя особенным?

Во время произнесения последних слов Мессия резко выбросил руку вперед, в следующую пригвоздив молниями Энтера, которого не спасли его практически мгновенные перемещения, к стене и не давая ему пошевелиться.

- Ну вот и всё, падаль. Как видишь, тебе никогда не одолеть меня. Ты слишком слаб и самонадеян, чтобы быть самостоятельной частью меня. Тебя никогда не стать совершенным, Энтер, в отличие от моей любимой дочери.

Морщась от боли, аватар выдавил :

- Не трогай... свою дочь. Она не есть твоя часть, в ней нет ни капли того, что содержится в тебе.

Дьявольски захохотав, отчего у Энтера заложило уши, Мессия произнес :

- Энтер, чертенок, ты решил повеселить меня перед своей смертью? Знаешь, я даже повременю с твоим убийством, мне интересно, сколько еще бреда ты произнесешь.

Мановением пальца превратив молнии в копья, которые продолжали удерживать Энтера у стены какого-то полуразрушенного здания, Его Превосходительство продолжило :

- Нет... скажи, ты правда поверил в то, что моя дочь может быть доброй и нежной? Неужели? О, monsiuer, как же вы меня разочаровали. Знаешь, я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Да и тебе стоило бы догадаться, что Эскейп отнюдь не из благих побуждений отправилась спасать тебя из темницы, любезно предоставленной мне в пользование Эксальгаром, в которую я тебя заточил. О да, аватар, она, наверное, еще и расплакалась в какой-то из моментов вашего разговора...

Энтера словно еще раз пронзило молнией, только на этот раз настоящей, содержащей в себе несколько тысяч вольт электричества. В одну секунду он оказался раздавлен и разорван в клочья внутренне и настолько ослаб, что вернул себе человеческий облик.

Повернувшись, Мессия подошел к своему пленнику и не без интереса приподнял поникшую голову Энтера и внимательно посмотрел на его исказившееся болью лицо.

- Что, щенок, думал, предав меня, ты сможешь вести собственную игру? Надеялся на то, что все твои планы сбудутся? Ох, как же жестоко ты сомневался... Когда же ты поймешь, что все в этом мире принадлежит мне, весь этот мир — часть меня, и скоро таковыми станут все миры и измерения, существующие в этой Вселенной. Вся Вселенная подчинится мне, компьютерному вирусу, вышедшему из-под контроля жалких людишек и установившему над ними власть. А ты, мой друг, скоро станешь ничем...

_«Перестать... его... слушать... Сосредоточиться... на том, как... отсюда... выбраться... Я должен, я обязан... убедиться, что всё это — ложь... Эскейп не могла меня предать!»_

Закончивший свою тираду Мессия с интересом покосился на аватара, тщетно вытавшегося выбраться.

- Не получается? Эх, невезение за невезением... Видимо, надеялся, что повелитель тебя пощадит и позволит тебе спокойно уйти? Не бывать этому... К тому же, что это я один наслаждаюсь таким приятным зрелищем? Быть может, стоит пригласить сюда виновника моего торжества, ту, благодаря кому ты здесь и оказался? - дико улыбнувшись, Его Превосходительство неожиданно перешло на громогласный голос. - ЭСКЕЙП!

Энтер повернул голову и увидел ее... свою возлюбленну.ю, такую родную и такую... ставшую за несколько минут чужеродной. Его жена с презрением посмотрела на пленника, корчившегося в потугах выбраться из-под копий, и произнесла :

- Ты, как всегда, чертовски хорош, papa. А ты — чертовская падаль, Энтер, - в миг изменив голос с доброго и доверительного на холодный и снисходительный, улыбнулась прекрасная аватар.

Некогда безумный аватар в ужасе отвернул голову, не в силах видеть такую раздирающую душу картину. Нет, он никак не мог смириться с тем, что его возлюбленная могла быть просто шпионом, слугой своего папочки и не имела ни малейших чувств к нему.

_«Невозможно... немыслимо...»_

Мессия поднял руку и погладил свою дочь по голове, в ответ на что та тут же с любовью прислонилась к его металлическому плечу.

- Органические метароиды, Энтер. Неожиданно, да? Знаешь, почему тебе никогда не стать таким совершенным, как моя дочка? Ты — простое сборище нулей и единиц, ты не сможешь изменить свою структуру. Мое же творение идеально сочетает в себе как мои собственные данные, так и данные настоящего человека. Человеческий образ и человеческие данные, помноженные на данные такого совершенного гения, как я — и есть настоящее совершенное человеческое существо. Даже немного жаль, Энтер, что ты сразу этого не понял. Как я уже и говорил, я был намного лучшего мнения о тебе, как никак, ты такое же мое творение, пусть и чуть... устаревшее.

Подняв голову с плеча своего папы, Эскейп лениво спросила :

- Папа, а может, хватит разговаривать с этой падалью? Позволь мне с ним поиграться. Давно хотела посмотреть, насколько он хорош в своей метароид-форме. А призом для меня будет украденная им карта, которую ты так давно жаждешь заполучить в свои руки. Идет?

Лицо Мессии выразило то, что с большой натяжкой можно было бы назвать улыбкой — настолько страшно и неестественно смотрелось это на его черепе.

- Конечно, милая. Как пожелаешь. Да и ты в этом плане у меня так креативна... даже интересно будет посмотреть, как быстро ты его сломаешь.

По взмаху его руки копья, сдерживающие Энтера, растаяли, позволив аватару свободно упасть на землю. Чертовски прекрасная аватар приняла боевую стойку и встала напротив своего поднимающегося противника.

- Это — Гоку, - показала она на правую руку и перевела взгляд на левую, - а это — Магоку.

И я, как ты знаешь, чертовски хороша. Надеюсь, ты подаришь мне хороший бой напоследок?

Не способный поднять руку на ту, что за проведенные в этом мире полгода стала ему дороже себя, Энтер внимательно посмотрел своей возлюбленной в глаза и попытался хотя бы как-то пробудить в ней ту, что была с ним все эти полгода.

- Мадемуазель, а как же наш Делит-тян? Неужели вы бросили ее одну?

Лицо Эскейп выразило крайнюю степень недоумения и толику снисхождения.

- Что ты несешь, Энтер? Какая Делит-тян? Пытаешься отсрочить свой неминуемый конец? Как же низко.

_«Хм...»_

Превратившись в свою метароид-форму, Эскейп вскрикнула :

- Дерись!

Глаз пафосного аватара в тот же миг озарился красным светом, тело его покрыла аналогичная по степени защиты броня. Аватар развел руки и еле слышно прошептал :

- Mon cher, je vois...

Лицо Мессии, наблюдавшее за боем позади своей дочери, выразило непонимание. Что опять задумал этот несносный щенок? Быть может, все же стоило убить его своими руками? Его творение же, залившись своим чарующим смехом, сказало :

- Что, даже лишишь меня радости поединка с тобой, любимый? Печально...

Вскинув свое оружие на уровень груди, Эскейп крикнула :

- Вперед, Гоку, Магоку!

Несколько десятков разрывающих пуль понеслись в сторону груди Энтера, не защищенной ничем, кроме брони. Безумный аватар даже не думал о том, чтобы уклониться или еще каким-то образом предотвратить попадание. Из всех пуль... в него попали все. Его тело озарила мощнейшая вспышка взрыва и силуэт уничтоженной четвертой карты Мессии над ним. От безумного аватара не осталось ни малейшего следа.

Эскейп вернула свой человеческий облик и повернулась к своему папе. Хоть его лицо и выражало непонятную смесь гнева и радости, он довольно-таки весело проговорил :

- Молодец, дочка. Чуть-чуть бы поосторожней... но это уже мой собственный дефект. Надо было тебя предупредить...

Отец и дочь направились в командный центр, дабы претворить в действие гениальный план Его Превосходительства, которому уже ничто и никто не могло помешать. К ним присоединился и переместившийся Эксальгар, которому Мессия ответил коротким кивком.

Безумный и пафосный аватар был уничтожен. Боле никто и ничто не могло помешать отцу Эскейп воплотить в жизнь свой план по поглощению всех измерений и порабощению оных. Последнее препятствие на его пути было устранено его прекрасной дочерью, как то и было задумано. Гоу-Бастеры мертвы... Энтер мертв... здравствуйте, новые измерения, трепещите перед тем, чей частью вы станете уже совсем скоро...


	12. Chapter 11

Спустя шесть часов усиленной работы с ноутбуком аватара, Дзину наконец-таки удалось связаться с ядром Мессии, находящимся в недрах командного центра. Надо сказать, что нетбук Энтера был, фактически, техническим отражением своего хозяина — его защита была такой же запутанной, как и планы аватара, а все действия, производимые на нем, оставляли после себя легкий оттенок недоразумения и непонимания того, что же ты сейчас, работая на нем, сделал.

Не стоило и удивляться, что радостный крик Дзина : «Получилось!» заставил Эскейп тут же материализовать Гоку и Магоку и пойти вправить мозги экстраординарному, в конец забывшему, что в доме находится новорожденный ребенок аватаров и будить его — очень опрометчивое решение. Масато только приготовился сделать извиняющееся лицо, взглянув на стоящую в дверях разгневанную Эскейп, как вдруг он услышал голос, шедший, казалось из стен дома и отражающийся от каждого предмета в нем.

_«Дзин! Дзин! Дзин!»_

Этот голос был доболе знаком Золотому бастеру, но... поверить в его реальность он не мог. Да и возможно ли поверить в то, что ты слышишь голос любимой спустя 14 лет после ее исчезновения?.. Вопросительно посмотрев на маму Делит-тян, в ответ он получил кивок в сторону ноутбука погибшего аватара, из колонок которого и шел этот голос.

- К-к-кей? - прошептал ошарашенный Дзин.

Интонация голоса из ноутбука резко изменилась, став более нежной и родной для инженера, знавшего его обладательницу на протяжении нескольких лет.

- Да, это я... Дзин, милый, ты жив...

На экране ноутбука появилось изображение голограммы. Ее голограммы. Её, Кей Усами, матери Ёко и любимой женщины гениального инженера. Где-то в глубине правого глаза Масато зародилась и тут же побежала вниз по щеке слеза.

- Ты... жива... Но где ты?

Голос, шедший из недр ноутбука попытался стать более серьезным, однако стоит заметить, что его обладательница была очень рада установившемуся контакту и интонация голоса серьезно ее выдавала.

- Я... там же, где и была во время твоего заточения. Мессия воссоздал нас всех, дабы поддерживать свою никчемную жизнь. Как же я рада, что ты выжил. Он... убил наших детей, но как же я рада, что хоть кто-то сможет отомстить за них!

Эскейп подошла ближе к ноутбуку и произнесла, положив руку на плечо инженера :

- Он не один. У него есть я и мой муж, и мы обязаны положить конец моему отцу.

Кей тут же изменилась в голосе, ошарашив Дзина :

- Масато... ты связался... с ней? Это же Эскейп, правая рука этого компьютерного вируса, его грандиозное творение, как он выражался сам. Она шпионит за тобой и Энтером, почему она до сих пор рядом с тобой?

Пораженный экстраординарный инженер повернулся к дочери Мессии, пытаясь осознать всё то, что только что сказала ему мать Ёко. Эскейп же ответила :

- Она права, Золотой бастер. Мессия отправил меня в этот мир, дабы я помогла ему разобраться с его главным противником — моим новоиспеченным мужем. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто сможет втереть в доверие к заносчивой ошибке природы под названием Энтер и поможет стереть его с лица этого мира. Так он говорил. Вот только я ни на секунду не собиралась выполнять его приказ.

Голограмма Кей Усами недоверчиво изогнула бровь :

- Да ну? Мы не можем тебе верить. Ты всегда следовала лишь идеалам своего дорогого папочки. Чтобы ты по своей воле изменила ему? Это невозможно.

- Можете не верить мне. Просто хочу довести до вашего внимания, что сейчас в соседней комнате лежит плод нашей с Энтером любви. Да, вы правы, я не по своей воле изменила воле своего отца и отказалась выполнять тщедушное указание этого никчемного вируса. Мою волю изменила любовь к этому безумцу, целью моей жизни стала жизнь с ним.

Неожиданно рядом с голограммой Кей Усами начала появляться еще одна, но еще раньше ее полного появления на экране сквозь колонки пробился голос :

- Да что вы, мадам? Мессия вложил в вас мои данные, вы основаны на мне и его мусоре, вы, как он выражается, - совершенное человеческое существо.

Усмехнувшись, Эскейп сказала :

- Я — человек? Что ж, мой отец попал прямо в цель. Он не понял лишь одного — человеку свойственно меняться. Человеку свойственно влюбляться и изменяться ради возлюбленного.

Поднявшись со стула, Дзин встал таким образом, чтобы иметь в поле зрения и жену безумно-пафосного аватара и свою возлюбленную :

- Я верю тебе, Кей. Но... верю и нашей mademoiselle Эскейп. Я слишком хорошо изучил ее за проведенные вместе с ней несколько дней, чтобы не заметить ее глобальных изменений. Нет, это больше не бездушное существо, чьей целью было исполнение воли дорогого papa, нет, она стала настоящим человеком и в своей любви к безумцу Энтеру, который, кстати говоря, сейчас направляется к нашему дорогому вирусу, она воистину достигла настоящего совершенства.

Переведя дыхание, Масато продолжил :

- Так что... не ссорьте понапрасну, девочки. Тем более, я еще не открыл вам сути своего установления соединения с вами. Кей... в ядре Мессии должна содержаться резервная копия тех данных, из которых наше дорогое самопровозглашенное высочество создало мадемуазель Эскейп. Я просто уверен, что такая копия имеет место быть. Совсем скоро Мессия может понять, что его дочь боле не подчиняется ему, и тогда будет утерян наш последний шанс на победу. Потому... вся надежда на тебя.

Мама Ёко коротко кивнула и ее голограмма неспешно растаяла вслед за растаявшей мгновением ранее голограммой мисс Сарукада. Масато вновь опустился на стул и, откинувшись на его спинку, принялся ждать. Ожидание не было особо долгим — через полчаса голограмма Кей вновь появилась на экране и вынесла вердикт :

- Резервная копия имеется. Я так понимаю, ты хочешь скопировать ее и использовать для отвлечения Мессии на поддельную дочь?

Дзин кивнул.

- Ты очень точно разгадала мой гениальный замысел! - внезапно лицо инженера стало серьезным. - Копирование возможно?

Лицо Усами выразило озабоченность.

- Возможно... но нужен носитель. Без оного я не смогу передать тебе данные для ее воссоздания в мире, где ты сейчас находишься.

На мгновение задумавшись, Масато хлопнул себя по лбу и, прошептав : «Точно!», положил к себе на ладонь свой морфер.

- Устройство превращения... подойдет в качестве носителя данных?

- Да. Ты хочешь пожертвовать им? Учти, как только Мессия разгадает наш план и уничтожит подделку, на ее месте останется твой морфер. Сомневаюсь, что компьютерному вирусу так интересно будет хранить его в сохранности.

- Не волнует. Начинай.

Морфер медленно исчез с ладони Дзина, дабы через четыре минуты вновь появится на ней.

- Готово, - прошептала Кей и ее голограмма внезапно задергалась, как будто в гиперпространстве могли наступить сильные помехи. - Кажется, Мессия заметил непонятную утечку данных и сейчас начнет проверку... Нам лучше прервать связь. Прощай... Дзин, я люблю тебя. Надеюсь, мы встретимся...

Экран ноутбука погас. Положив морфер перед собой на стол и нажав кнопку превращения, другой рукой гениальный инженер смахнул выступившие на его глазах слезы и еле слышно прошептал :

- Я спасу тебя... Кей. Мы обязательно будем вместе. Ты для меня — всё.

Левее стола, на котором находился ноутбук, начало появляться человеческое тело, которое должно было спустя мгновение стать новой Эскейп. Но... неожиданно еще недостроенное тело озарилось ярким светом и исчезло. Вместе с новоявленной дочерью Мессии исчез и морфер Золотого Бастера.

- Похоже, я зачем-то понадобилась моему дорогому папочке... - сказала Эскейп и вышла из комнаты, отправившись покормить Делит-тян.

Дзин продолжал сидеть и смотреть в погасший экран. Забытые за десяток лет чувства всколыхнулись вновь... неожиданно и так приятно. Он обязан спасти ее, неважно, как, неважно, когда и каким образом — обязан.

Прошло несколько часов после того момента, когда пули Гоку и Магоку рассекли тело Энтера, поставив точку в затянувшемся романе жизни безумного и пафосного аватара.

Эксальгар сидел в своей каморке в командном центре и пытался переварить всю ту информацию, которую ему выдал ныне покойный аватар. Было бы слишком странным поверить этому щенку, если бы не одно «но» - он крайне логично объяснил истоки своего знания обо всем, что известно лорду и крайне точно описали поведение его Превосходительства. К тому же... за несколько месяцев служения Мессии Эксальгару уже был известен жестокий и безумный нрав повелителя и его отношение к слугам.

_«Быть может, этот щенок все же говорил правду? Эх, жаль, нельзя повернуть время вспять и заставить его подробнее рассказать обо всем, что ему известно... Не потому ли Его Превосходительство так спешило убрать это сборище мусорных данных с дороги? Быть может, он и правда был единственным, кто мог бы уничтожить этот безумный компьютерный вирус?..»_

Лорд Эксальгар продолжал сидеть в задумчивости в своей темной и совсем не освещаемой ни единым лучом света каморке. И вновь, неожиданно, против его воли, стена напротив его взгляда осветилась двумя красными бликами от лучей, идущих из его глаз. Лучи эти составляли два числа : «4» и «13»...

Тем временем, Мессия, находясь вместе со своей любимой дочерью в главной рубке, праздновал свою победу. Больше никто не мог помешать осуществлению его плана.

Глядя на свою дочь, он промолвил :

- Эскейп... скоро ты станешь воистину совершенной. Каждое измерение, каждый мир, каждое пространство, в котором может обитать живое существо, станет моей частью. Мы будем единственными правителями этой Вселенной, я — идеальный компьютерный вирус, вышедший из-под контроля своих создателей, и ты — совершенное человеческое существо, основанное на мне и моих создателях. Какая же ирония судьбы — людские данные послужили причиной уничтожения людской расы... Как нелепо.

Глядя на своего отца любящими глазами, Эскейп коснулась его руки :

- Да, papa, ты прав. Ты у меня самый лучший...

Неожиданно раздвижные двери рубки раздвинулись, впустив в помещение лорда Эксальгара. Брови Эскейп презрительно изогнулись :

- Милорд, я, кажется, не помню, чтобы вас кто-то сюда вызывал. Или же вы забылись?

Неуловимо улыбнувшись, Эксальгар произнес :

- Забываетесь, мадемуазель.

Лицо черепа папы прекрасного аватара начало медленно оттенять осознание происходящего. Не давая Его Превосходительству опомнится, Эксальгар материализовал свои клинки и нанес один-единственный рубящий удар дочери Мессии. Вскрикнув от боли, девушка проговорила : «Papa» и начало медленно заваливаться назад. Глаза лорда Эксальгара озарились багровым светом...


	13. Chapter 12

Тело прекрасного аватара по имени Эскейп с глухим стуком упало на пол помещения и запоздало начало распадаться на данные. Сначала медленно исчезли ее ноги, затем — область груди и живота, и постепенно распад дошел до шеи девушки. Проговорив : «Я... чертовски хороша...», она исчезла со странным хлюпающим звуком, похожим на закрытие воронки в измерение Маку, в котором довелось побывать безумному аватару год назад. На месте исчезнувшего тела остался одиноко лежащий на пыльном полу главной комнаты командного центра морфер Золотого бастера.

Глаза отца убитой девушки начали медленно озаряться пониманием происходящего. Не в силах сдержать своей ярости, он материализовал похожее на трезубец оружие — протазан, и тут же бросился атаковать хладнокровного убийцу. Эксальгар ушел от обезумевшего Мессии банальным перекатом вбок, случайно задев стоявший рядом стол и сшибив с него системный блок вместе с монитором. Комплектующие, казалось, были разумными и всерьез размышляли, покачиваясь на краю державшей их поверхности : стоит ли падать и разбиваться вдребезги? Очевидно, деструктивный вариант ответа был выбран в качестве положительного, и оба технических средства упали прямо под ноги его высочеству, ничтожно маленьким и незаметным взрывом заставив его опомниться и, отбросив в сторону минутный всплеск эмоций, более трезво оценить ситуацию.

Успокоение своего повелителя заметил и лорд Эксальгар, сменив свою боевую стойку на более спокойный, с опущенными, но готовыми к бою в любой момент, клинками, вид. Его глаза вновь осветились багровым светом, отобразив поверх зрачков знакомые читателю числа. Неожиданно сей свет неведомым образом был спроецирован на пространство перед могущественным лордом, что повлекло за собой неторопливое собрание данных в данной точке пространства, окончившееся появлением перед Эксальгаром доболе знакомого ему силуэта человека-аватара-пафосного безумца. Между милордом и его повелителем стоял бывший адепт Мессии, предавший своего хозяина, муж Эскейп и отец Делит-тян, аватар Энтер собственной персоной.

Багровое сияние в глазах слуги Мессии медленно ослабевало, дабы зажечься вновь в глазах поглотившего четвертую и тринадцатую карты Его Превосходительства сеньора Энтера, вновь возрожденного и уже готового к поединку, судя по принятой им метароид-форме. Вместе с постепенно пропадающим сиянием в глазах пропала и уродливая дикобразо-подобная броня, мучившая Эксальгара на протяжении нескольких последних месяцев.

_«__Ca__va__, ваше высочество...»_

Отец Эскейп стоял, морщась от непонимания и тщетно пытаясь осознать то, что сейчас перед ним произошло :

- Ты!.. Но... как? Черт побери, как такое возможно?

Галантно приняв боевую стойку, аватар заметил :

- Ваше высочество, вы правда думали, что у меня не может быть запасного плана? Mon ami, вы к тому же говорили, что мне никогда не стать таким совершенным, как ваша дочь. Tres bien, знаете, я даже рад, что мне не стать человеком. Как видите, если бы я был им, меня можно было абсолютно легко уничтожить.

На миг повернувшись к улыбающемуся лорду Эксальгару, Энтер бросил :

- Хотя, знаешь, возрождаться в твоем теле — удовольствие ниже среднего. Ваше высочество, вы лишили своего слугу возможности мыться, вы в курсе?

- Что ж, Энтер, ты вновь ухитрился меня обставить. Отличный ход, щенок, - задохнувшись от гнева, выдавил из себя Мессия. - Но, знаешь, что меня особо радует? Тебе и правда никогда не стать настоящим человеком. Ты так долго утверждал во время нашей прошлой встрече, что любишь мою дочь, но это не помешало тебе рассечь ее, раздавить и растоптать свою великую любовь! Ты не просто никогда не станешь человеком, в тебе просто нет ничего человеческого. Ты — просто мусорные данные, которые давно пора удалить. Раз и навсегда.

Стоявший и тихо улыбавшийся позади безумного аватара Эксальгар вдруг расхохотался и выдвинулся вперед, не переставая смеяться приняв боевую стойку рядом с Энтером :

- Ваше Превосходительство, вы утверждаете, что он — есть сборище мусорных данных? Простите, но таковыми являетесь вы. Вам никогда и ни за что не понять, что могло заставить этого безумца сделать такой выбор. Вы — низшая форма данных, если уж мы заговорили об этом.

- Ваша дочь и моя возлюбленная сейчас дома, в целости и сохранности, ваше высочество, - поигрывая клинком, объяснил образчик пафоса в обличии аватара. - Неужели вы могли подумать, что я никогда не смогу отличить настоящую Эскейп от подделки? Более того, вы подумали, что ваша дочь подчинится первому же вашему зову? Ma puce! Вы есть ничто, раз сами не смогли понять, что ваша дочь и есть совершенное человеческое существо, существующее вне зависимости от вас и уж точно не подчиняющееся вашим указаниям. Magnifique, хотя, признаться, я тоже был о вас лучшего мнения.

От постоянно повторяющихся попыток проанализировать и понять ситуацию Мессию чуть ли не начинало коротить, что было вполне возможно, учитывая его происхождение. Что несет этот щенок? Как смеет он так осквернять имя его прекрасной дочери, зверски им убитой?! Неужели он правда считает, что его прекрасное драгоценное творение не явилось бы по первому его зову?

Прекрасно понимающий всё, что происходит с его тестем, Энтер произнес :

- Мне кажется, нам пора заканчивать наш разговор. Более того, нам пора заканчивать всю эту эпопею. Пора вам отправиться в ад, ваше высочество.

Мессия попытался материализовать свои красные молнии — не получилось. Любое оружие, которое помогло бы в борьбе с этими двумя безумцами, возомнившими себя способными уничтожить его, сильнейшее существо всех времен и народов! Но... вновь не получилось, а по рукам его побежали странного вида красные искры.

Эксальгар погрозил своему бывшему повелителю пальцем.

- Non, non, - задиристо оглянувшись на Энтера, проговорил он. - Даже не надейтесь, Ваше Превосходительство. Я все предусмотрел. Не забывайте, вы — всего лишь данные, а в данные так легко занести маленькую ошибку, способную значительно обрезать их функциональность... Особенно, если даже само ядро программы, составленной из этих данных, помогает разобраться с ней.

Постепенно всё тело бывшего владыки двух мужчин, находившихся вместе с ним в главной рубке, отказалось подчиняться ему. Ирония судьбы — ведь именно здесь и возник вирус под кодовым именем «Мессия», призванный стать одним из совершенных прототипов искусственного интеллекта, но, в силу своей самоэволюционирующей сущности, вышедший из-под контроля.

- Хорошая работа, милорд, - похлопал Энтер своего союзника по плечу.

Эксальгар сделал пафосное и довольное лицо, отчетливо пародируя любимое выражение лица безумного аватара.

- И что теперь? Уничтожим его?

Энтер задумчиво посмотрел на своего бывшего повелителя, ставшего теперь беспомощной и обездвиженной консервной банкой, такой убогой с виду, но все же хранящей несметные силы внутри. Месть возлюбленного Эскейп наконец свершилась. В данный момент его раздирало изнутри множество мыслей, но... основная цель аватара все же не была достигнута.

- Oui. Но сделаю я это сам. Своими силами. Советую отойти в сторону, возможно, я не смогу контролировать происходящий процесс.

Энтер приблизился к Мессии, неотрывно наблюдающему за его действиями - возможность движения глаз все-таки была оставлена ему могущественным лордом и инженерами, специально ли или по забывчивости — сейчас это было неважно. Глаза аватара медленно озарились красным светом, заставив тело Мессии против своей воли выявить те точки, в которых находились поглощенные им карты, использованные несколько месяцев назад для возрождения.

Процесс начался. Стоявший сбоку лорд Эксальгар наблюдал как данные, невыносимо медленно, бит за битом, нуль за нулем, единица за единицей, перетекают в глаза безумного аватара, заставляя гаснуть карту с определенным номером в теле его бывшего повелителя и отпечатываться оному номеру в алчно горящих зрачках Энтера.

Вскоре... прошел, наверное, уже час. Лорд потерял счет времени. Внезапно темно-красный свет исчез. Тело отца прекрасного аватара теперь представляла собой то, чем и являлось — пустую оболочку. Все данные, которые содержались в ней, теперь находились внутри гениального и хитрого аватара, правый глаз которого погас, а в левом поочередно вспыхивали номера каждой из 13 карт, поглощенных им.

Энтер повернулся к своему союзнику, криво улыбнулся, отбросил свой клинок и выпустил щупальца, пригвоздившие лорда Эксальгара к стене. Скривив лицо от боли и непонимания, пленник вскрикнул :

- Энтер, что с тобой! Это же я! Энтер!

Ответом ему был дьявольский смех и постепенно изменяющееся лицо безумного аватара. Теперь оно воистину было безумным. Казалось, перед Эксальгаром стояла огромная органическая черная дыра, вбиравшая в себя всё, что только было возможно — страх, беспокойство, любую эмоцию, которая могла проскользнуть у существа, находящегося подле нее.

Обезумевший аватар призвал свой клинок и замахнулся, готовясь нанести последний удар по лорду, еще час назад бывшему ему новоиспеченным союзником. Эксальгар закрыл глаза, готовясь принять быструю и совсем не мучительную смерть от существа, которому он имел неосторожность довериться...

Прошел миг. Второй. Третий. Ничего не происходило. Яркая вспышка заставила милорда открыть глаза и понять, что его уже никто не держит, а сам он сидит на полу. Источник вспышки же послужил бластер Золотого бастера, неведомым образом оказавшегося здесь.

- Энтер! Что ты творишь?! Опомнись! Мы же твои друзья!

Дьявольский смех безумного аватара вновь заставил Эксальгара ужаснуться от чудовищной метаморфозы.

- Друзья? Mon ami, у меня нет друзей! Зачем они мне? В моих руках — безграничная сила, передо мной — целый мир.

С этими словами Энтер бросил свой клинок в Дзина, надеясь на то, что оный нанесет ему скоростной рубящий удар. Но... что-то пошло не по плану и оружие аватара оказалось обращенным в ничто.

Перед обезумевшим аватаром, вобравшим в себя не менее безумный компьютерный вирус, стояла его жена, чертовски прекрасная аватар Эскейп с дочерью на руках.

- Меня зовут Эскейп. Как видишь, у меня нет ни Гоку, ни Магоку. Я не собираюсь защищаться. Я верю, что какая-то часть тебя все еще помнит меня и нашу дочь. Ты не причинишь нам вреда, - сказала она, не обращая на полные ужаса крики «НЕТ!», раздавшиеся сзади и сбоку от Масато и Эксальгара.

Лицо Энтера, до этого момента бывшего безумным, вдруг в одно мгновение стало жалким. Было похоже, что внутри него боролись неведомые две силы, и невозможно было предсказать, какая из них возьмет верх.

_«Боль... Чудовищная боль... Если я ничего не сделаю, то причиню такие же страдания и тем, кого люблю больше всей своей жизни. Я... должен что-то сделать!»_

Тело безумного аватара озарилось багровым светом изнутри. Выражение его лица тут же изменилось, став таким родным и пафосным для любящей его Эскейп. Девушка рванулась к нему, но Энтер остановил ее, жестом запретив приближаться к себе. Над ним, одна за другой, начали появляться силуэты распадающихся на части карт бывшего его высочества, Мессии.

Лицо аватара озарила ясная улыбка, похожая на лучик света сквозь непреодолимый туман муки, окутавший безумца.

- Ты... и правда стала совершенна, Эскейп. Я... люблю тебя. Позаботься о Делит...

Неожиданно всё вокруг залил яркий свет...

Где-то там, за изнанкой сего мира, могущественные существа, известные, как Великие, зафиксировали мощнейшее излучение неведомой природы в районе того леса, где они так любили собираться и беседовать. Ведь даже богам, создавшим этот мир, ради развлечения, иногда бывает полезным отдохнуть от высших дел и заняться тем, чем занимаются и жители мира, созданного ими — обычной человеческой жизнью


	14. Epilogue

Лето 2025 года. Обычный солнечный денек, каких в этом году выдалось немало. Хотя... зима в этом году выдалась по-русски холодной, что можно было бы считать феноменом для этого округа Японии.

Полдень. Женщина со странным для обычного человека именем Эскейп сидела у окна и читала книгу на своем айпаде девятой модели. Экраны новых читалок были такими совершенными, что теперь падающий на них солнечный свет совсем не мог являться проблемой — он закономерно отражался и человек мог читать и смотреть всё, что ему угодно, не озадачиваясь поиском местечка в тени.

Как и ожидалось, спокойно почитать прекрасной девушке не удалось. В прихожей громко хлопнула дверь и оттуда с криком «Мам! Я дома!» выскочила бойкая двенадцатилетняя девочка, с невиданной скоростью бросившись к Эскейп в объятия.

Обнимаю свою дочку и бережно поправляя ей волосы, Эскейп спросила :

- Делит, что-то ты сегодня рано домой. С уроков отпустили?

Высвободившись из объятий любимой мамы, дочь с нескрываемым пафосом и неуловимой пародией на героя, о котором мама рассказывала ей в сказках в детстве, ответила :

- Mon cher, зачем же вы задаете вопросы, если сами готовы дать на них ответ? Ладно, мам, я побежала, а то меня дядя Дзин убьет, если я на тренировку опоздаю!

Эскейп не успела оглянуться, как входная дверь вновь хлопнула, выпуская гиперактивного ребенка на улицу. Ее «А как же обед?» безответно повисло в воздухе.

Она отлично понимала рвение своей уже не маленькой дочки. Новые командующие специальным подразделением, Дзин Масато и Кей Усами, не так давно объявили набор в юниорскую группу, выходцы из которой должны были стать новым отрядом, называемым Нео-Бастерами. Делит-тян посчастливилось туда попасть одной из первых.

Прекрасная аватар подошла к окну и долго смотрела вслед убегающей дочери. В ее активности, скорости, небольшой толике безумия и неуловимого оттенка снисхождения к своим сверстникам она узнавала отца Делит-тян, незаменимого аватара Энтера, бесследно пропавшего 11 лет назад...


End file.
